RCL: Dragon Spring Flower
by BasilusGalenus
Summary: This Ryu and Chun-Li story takes place right after SFII and shortly after their marriage. They face a drastic change in their lifes. This is a prequel to 'Shadow Lady'.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryu & Chun-Li: Dragon Spring Flower**

A Street Fighter Fanfiction by BasiliusGalenus

Legal Disclaimer: All charachters from Street Fighter are the property of Capcom Entertainement and all charachters from King of Fighters are property of SNK. Street Fighter comics published by UDON served as inspiration for the charachters backstories.

**Chapter 1**

One and a half years have passed since the second Street Fighter Tournament hosted by the criminal organisation Shadaloo and its leader M. Bison. The wandering warrior Ryu Hoshi defeated Bison in the final fight, yet to his recounts the final blow was delivered by a mysterious dark entity. The island where the Tournament took place was completely destroyed along with all of its dangerous technology thanks to the sabotage of Interpol agent Chun-Li Xiang, Delta Red team member Cammy White and US Air Force Colonel William Guile.

On the voyage back to the Chinese mainland Ryu and Chun-Li got romantically involved and moved together into Chun-Li's apartment in Hong Kong. After living together for six months, Ryu knew that his days as the wandering warrior were over and the only way to evolve was with this beautiful and headstrong Chinese woman at his side. At a romantic dinner he proposed to Chun-Li and she happily accepted.

The western styled wedding was grand and unforgettable with all their friends present. The biggest wedding gift they received was from Ryu's best man and lifelong best friend Ken Masters, billionaire playboy and a husband himself. He presented them a newly built house on the outskirts of Hong Kong. The house was designed on the outside like a traditional Japanese Samurai home but on the inside it was state of the art with hardwood floors, several rooms, an end of the line kitchen, large bathroom and a living room overlooking the huge garden area. It was fully furnished to Chun-Li's and Ryu's likes.

The house came together with a huge garden property, over a square mile. The area close to the house was a Chinese garden complete with footpaths, little rivers and bridges, sitting places, rare trees and flowers, and even a pavilion. A little further away from the house was a little hill surrounded by a small bamboo forest. Into the hill was crafted a waterfall and a nice swimming pond which then fed the small rivers of the Chinese garden.

It was the perfect living place for the warrior couple to relax and train as it was secluded enough for them not to be disturbed yet close enough to the city for them not to take long to get to work.

Chun-Li resumed her post at Interpol, hunting down remnants of Shadaloo together with her new partner Cammy. Ryu opened a small dojo in down town Hong Kong to teach boys and girls an effective and honourable way to fight.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Chun-Li shut down her computer at her workplace in the Interpol headquarters in Hong Kong. She shared a closed office with her partner Cammy. Cammy sat bored in her office chair and was by far not done with her paperwork and remarked "Closin' up early today, are we?" Chun-Li kept on cleaning her desk and said "Well, in case you forgot: it is a special day for me and Ryu. Our first wedding anniversary. The paperwork can wait!" Cammy smiled and said "Of course I remember, I was just kidding! Have a fun time you two! You deserve it!"

Chun-Li smiled and grabbed her purse and office jacket and said "Thanks, dear! Don't you have any plans for the night?" Cammy sighed "No...i'm not goin' anywhere soon! Unless you want that bloody paperwork to drown us!" Chun-Li laughed as Cammy sank further into her chair and remarked "Well, don't stay in too late, honey. Go home and relax! Tomorrow is a new day and we have to be at our best for the debriefing with our new section chief!" Cammy gave a weak smile and said "Don't you worry about me, darlin'! You go and have fun for the both of us!" Chun-Li smiled and said "Will do! Good night!"

Chun-Li took the elevator down to the buildings parking lot and got into her car, an obsidian black Aston Martin DBS convertible. It was the one luxury she allowed herself and she really liked that car, for she could really relax and enjoy the ride on her way home. After a fifteen minute drive she arrived at their house and parked in front of the garage. She entered the house and since she was usually the last to arrive said out loud "Ryu-honey, I'm home!"

Ryu stepped out of the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. He was right in the middle of suiting up and already wore some black pants and a white buttoned shirt along with his red headband. He smiled at Chun-Li and said "Hello beautiful!" He scanned her body as she put down her purse and hung up her jacket. She was in her usual office outfit made up of a gray short skirt, pantyhose, a pair of elegant heel shoes and a white blouse. She had her hair in her usual oxhorns adorned with thin gold strings. Around her neck was a gold necklace in heart form with "R&CL" engraved.

Chun-Li walked over to her husband and said while kissing him on his cheek "Hi handsome! Did you have a nice day?" She walked past him in to the bedroom and started undressing herself. Ryu followed her and stepped into their walk in wardrobe and said "Yes, I had some good training lessons today. I'm getting more and more applications for new students. But I'm afraid I can't accept them all." Chun-Li said "Why don't you hire some help?" Ryu thought a second and said "Hmm…well the income of the dojo would surely allow it. I could give Sakura a call, see if she's interested." Chun-Li replied from the bedroom "Good idea, honey. I'm sure she'll be thrilled!"

"Damn! I can't get his bowtie to work!" Ryu cursed. Chun-Li walked up to him only in her underwear and took the bowtie out of his hands "Let me help you!" Ryu stood still and looked down upon his wife with a smile as she was concentrating on tying his bowtie in her undies. As she finished she said "There you go, big monkey!" She turned around to get back to the bedroom but suddenly felt Ryu's arms around her and his hands on her breasts. The surprised Chun-Li said "Ohh? Ryu what are you doing?" He kissed her neck from behind and said "Hmmm….Why don't we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

As he touched her and sucked on her neck, Chun-Li almost lost herself in the growing passion. She pushed herself away from him turned around and said with a playful angry tone "No, no, you bad boy! Save it for later! Now go and wait in the living room while I get myself ready!" Ryu laughed embarrassed and said while rubbing the back of his head "Hehe...Sorry honey, I can't control myself when I see your perfect naked body!" Chun-Li blushed and then smacked him on his bottom on his way out.

After ten minutes of waiting in the living room for his wife to get ready Ryu turned on the television and watched some sitcom to pass time. After an entire thirty minutes Ryu heard Chun-Li call out "Ok, sweetie! I'm ready!" He stood up and turned around and dropped his jaw at what he saw.

Chun-Li stepped out of the bedroom in a gorgeous evening dress made up of dark blue satin. It was sleeveless as well as backless and held together at her neckline. A v-cut exposed her cleavage and a beautiful necklace made of silver and sapphires. The tailored dress fitted perfectly around her breasts and waistline. The lower part reached down to the floor and flowed elegantly with her movements. The entire dress seemed to glimmer in the changing light. She wore a shawl made of the same material as her dress around her back on her arms. Her oxhorns she adorned with white ribbons which dangled down to her shoulders and she inserted several diamond studded hairpins into her hair. For the finishing touch she wore some slight makeup, lip gloss and eyeliner.

Chun-Li smiled seductively at the staring Ryu and asked "Well, what do you think?" Ryu swallowed to find his voice and stammered "You…you look like an angel!" She blushed and elegantly walked up to him and said "You look very handsome too in your smoking!" She kissed him and they went to the car. She allowed Ryu to drive since he was a pretty decent driver even though he usually walked the way to his dojo and used the car as little as he could. Since it was a warm summer evening they drove with the top down which made his headband and her ribbons flow with the drive wind.

They drove into the brightly lit city of Hong Kong and up to the Hotel Icon. Ryu helped his beautiful wife to exit the car and turned over the keys to the valet parking service. Their arms locked together they walked into the hotel and took the elevator to the 28th floor. Chun-Li enjoyed every moment of this elegant evening as Ryu behaved like the perfect gentleman.

The elevator doors opened and the happy couple stepped up to the reception. The female receptionist greeted them and asked friendly "Welcome to Above & Beyond. Do you have a reservation?" Ryu answered "Yes indeed we do. It should be under the name of 'Hoshi'." The receptionist checked her tablet and then said "Ah yes, there we are! Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hoshi! Right this way please." The receptionist led the way into the restaurant and the happy couple followed. Chun-Li smiled as she noticed how all eyes were on them.

As they arrived at their table Chun-Li gasped at the magnificent view of the Hong Kong harbour that presented itself to them out the window right next to the table. Ryu helped Chun-Li take a seat and then sat down opposite to her. The receptionist asked "Might I interest monsieur and madame for some champagne?" Ryu replied "Yes please. Would you bring us a bottle of Bollinger R.D.?" the receptionist said "Excellent choice, monsieur. If I may suggest a bottle of the 1982, a magnificent year." Ryu nodded and said "That sounds great, thank you." The receptionist bowed to the couple and said "Right away, monsieur….Madame, enjoy your stay." With that she walked off.

The happy couple sat there for a minute and smiled at each other in silence. Then Ryu said "You are so beautiful, Chun-Li. There are no words to describe the beauty you radiant tonight." Chun-Li blushed and got all warm inside. She smiled above both ears and said "Oh Ryu! You make me blush. You look so handsome tonight, honey. This is all so fancy, I love it. Thank you for organizing this." Ryu smiled and said "It was the least I could do, my love." Chun-Li then asked "How do you know so much about champagne?" He chuckled and said "Well I did pick up a few other things than fighting on my journeys. Some I picked up in France and Ken also gave me some useful pointers with the more classy stuff."

A waiter arrived with their bottle of champagne in a cooler and filled up two glasses and handed them to the couple. They then each ordered their three course menu and then the waiter toddled off to the kitchen with their order and to bring them their beverages. Ryu and Chun-Li picked up the champagne glasses and Chun-Li said "To us, my love. And to many, many more happy years together." Ryu smiled and said "To us, my spring beauty." They put their glasses together and took a sip.

Then they enjoyed their dinner together with some salad up front, followed by a nice steak for Ryu and an excellent Alaska salmon for Chun-Li. They completed the delicious dinner with some nice conversation and the occasional silence where they just smiled at each other. As dessert was served, some crepes with strawberries for Chun-Li and a piece of apple pie for Ryu, Chun-Li found a rectangular box on her dessert plate. Surprised she picked it up and asked with a smile "Is that for me?" Ryu nodded and she opened it. She gasped and pulled out a white gold bracelet with sapphires and matching earrings.

She gasped and said with a tear of joy "Oh my god, Ryu! You shouldn't have! Oh, it's beautiful!" She quickly exchanged her earrings for the drop shaped sapphires and let Ryu put the bracelet on her wrist. They matched perfectly with her necklace and Chun-Li said while adoring her present "Ryu, thank you so much! I feel so guilty for not getting you anything!" Ryu just smiled at her and said while holding her hand "No need, Chun-Li! To have you in my life and at my side is the only present I need!" Chun-Li sighed happily and said "Oh, my sweet dragon. You are the best!"

After their delicious dessert the warrior couple moved over to the lounge and enjoyed some last beverages and adored the beautiful view while cuddling together on a comfortable couch. As midnight approached and the restaurant was about to close, Ryu and Chun-Li took the elevator back down to the lobby and hailed their car from the valet service. Ryu drove them back home and during the ride Chun-Li adored her new bracelet and earrings.

Back home they decided to sit on their couch outside on the rear porch and look at the stars. The blissful moment seemed to last an eternity and as Chun-Li cuddled up to Ryu and listened to his heartbeat, she felt her desire for him grow. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she wanted him more each moment. She then yawned and said "I'm getting a little sleepy, honey. Is it ok if we go to bed?" Ryu replied "Of course, my love!" Ryu stood up and before Chun-Li could get on her feet did he reach gently around her and lifted her up. Chun-Li giggled in surprise and said "Hihi…oh, Ryu! No, I'm heavy!" Ryu smiling negated "You are as light as a feather, my spring beauty!"

Ryu carried the giggling and happy Chun-Li all the way into the bedroom, always careful to not to wrinkle her dress. He set her down on the bed and gave her a big kiss and said "I love you, Chun-Li." She smiled and said back "I love you too, Ryu." Ryu stood in front of the bed and said "I'm going to take a quick shower, ok?" Chun-Li stretched herself on the bed like a cat and said "Sure thing, dear. I'm just gonna lie here for a while." Ryu went into the bathroom and shortly after the door closed Chun-Li could hear the shower running.

After the shower Ryu stepped back inside the bedroom wearing only his red headband and a towel around his waist. He noticed that the bed was empty and the lights were dimmed. He approached the bed and searched the room but Chun-Li was nowhere to be found. "Chun-Li? Honey?" He called out wondering where she might have walked off to. Then the sliding door to the wardrobe opened behind him and Ryu turned around. Chun-Li stood inside the doorframe still wearing her satin dress. She seductively smiled at him and curved her body in a sexy manner while holding onto the doorframe with her outstretched arms.

Ryu's heartbeat quickened its pace and his body temperature rose up like fire. His legs became like rubber and he sat down on the edge of the bed as he stared with open jaw at the sapphire goddess in front of him. Chun-Li looked at Ryu with a seductive smile and thought 'Oh, he is so cute! I could just eat him up!' She reached up to her neckline to opened her dress and let it fall to the floor. Ryu gasped at the sight of her perfect naked body and noticed that she already removed her underwear and shoes. She greatly enjoyed how he scanned her from top to bottom as she moved her hands up and down her body while wearing nothing but her jewellery.

Chun-Li slowly walked up to her hypnotised husband and leaned down to give him a passionate deep kiss. She whispered into Ryu's ear "You know, I was lying before when I said I didn't have anything for you today…I just couldn't give it to you then!" Ryu looked surprised at her seductive smile and when he got where she was going at laughed embarrassed. Chun-Li pressed her upper body onto his muscular chest and kissed her way down his neck and his torso, sliding her firm breasts down on his skin as she did so. Ryu supported himself with his arms on the bed to not fall on his back as the passion grew.

Chun-Li knelt down in front of him and opened the towel around his waist, revealing his fully erected manhood. She looked upon it with a big smile and then took it in her mouth. As she sucked it gently Ryu started to breath heavy and watched down on her going at it. After sucking his member for several minutes she took it out of her mouth and fitted his penis in between her breasts. She started rubbing his member by pressing her breasts together and moving them up and down and asked with a smile "Do you like that?" Ryu moaned "Aaahn...yeah, it's good...you're so beautiful!"

Chun-Li stood back up and pushed his upper body down onto the bed. Then she turned around and positioned her wet womb above his penis. Slowly she descended down upon him and took it in all the way. Chun-Li and Ryu both moaned and breathed heavy as she moved her hips up and down. Ryu held onto her waist and moved his hips with hers to increase the passion. After several minutes Chun-Li stood up again, removing his member out of her womanhood. She stepped on the bed and seductively walked by him.

Ryu rolled over and watched her lie down on the bed. She opened her legs and invited him over. Ryu quickly crawled on top of her and gently entered her again. Chun-Li wrapped her arms around her strong warrior and moaned heavy as he thrust his member into her and moved his hips back and forth. The she wrapped her strong legs around him and rolled him on his back.

Now she was on top again and arched her back while supporting her weight with her hands on his chest. Ryu reached up for her bouncing breasts and massaged them gently. Time and space had no meaning anymore for the happy couple as all that mattered to them was each other and their passionate lovemaking. Chun-Li felt her climax approaching and muttered "Aaahng...oh Ryu, I'm coming...Haaahh!" She climaxed and let her honey drench his member inside her. As her inner walls clamped together Ryu couldn't hold back anymore and with a strong moan he released his seed deep inside her womb.

Chun-Li collapsed on his chest and breathed heavy as her muscles started to relax. With her last strength she lifted her head to look deep in her beloved husbands eyes and said with a huge smile "Haahh...that was great!" Ryu smiled back and said "Yeah it was...thank you for this beautiful gift...I love you my spring beauty!" She kissed him and said "I love you my mighty dragon!"

The happy warrior couple fell asleep from exhaustion still interlocked together. None of them even had a clue at what the following day had in store for them.

* * *

Here it is: Chapter 1 of my new story and prequel to 'Shadow Lady'.

Ryu and Chun-Li enjoy the bliss of their first year of marriage. But something will soon change their lifes drastically!

Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 7.00 AM when the alarm clock awoke the warrior couple out of their dreamland with the gentle music of Norah Jones. Ryu slowly opened his eyes and pushed the snooze button. He looked to his side to see if Chun-Li woke up but her side of the bed was empty. Then he noticed that something was on his chest. He saw that his wife was still on top of him and her head was on his shoulder giving away some cute snoring. He smiled and gently poked her side to wake her up.

With slight moan of protest Chun-Li slowly opened her eyes. Ryu whispered "Wake up, sunshine!" Chun-Li slowly lifted her head up and said "Mmrmm…good morning." Ryu smiled as he saw her eyes. She was still beautifully adorned with her sapphire earrings, necklace and bracelet and the diamond hairpins. Chun-Li tried to move and then both of them noticed that Ryu's manhood was still partially erected inside her womb. They both blushed and smiled at each other embarrassed.

Chun-Li gave away a little moan as she lifted herself off of Ryu and sat on her side of the bed. Ryu sat up and said "That was a really wonderful night!" Chun-Li replied with a big smile "Oh yes it was! Thank you, sweetie!" She kissed him and then stepped off the bed. As she walked her first steps her legs gave away and she had to hold herself onto the bed to not fall over. Ryu tried to catch her but she stabilized herself quickly. "Uuff…..I guess we over exhausted ourselves a bit yesterday…hihi." she said with an embarrassed smile as she shook her legs awake.

Ryu said "I guess we did! Hehe…..Are you going to be fine, honey?" She nodded and said "Yeah, sure! Don't worry….though my stomach is acting up a little...I'm gonna take a shower!" With that she walked off into the bathroom. Ryu got out of bed, put on a morning robe and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

After a while Chun-Li stepped into the kitchen already dressed in her office suit. She chose a blue skirt and jacket and a white blouse and wore her new sapphire bracelet and earrings. Ryu gave her a cup of coffee with milk and sugar the way she liked it and asked "How are you feeling, love?" She took a sip of coffee and said "I'm fine. Thank you for the coffee, dear. And for the beautiful evening and the gifts!" Ryu smiled and said "You're very welcome! You like the new jewellery?" She adored her bracelet and said "I love them!"

They both just looked at each other with huge smiles until Ryu said "Umm…didn't you say you had a big meeting today?" Chun-Li looked at her watch and shrieked "What...Ooh dammit! I'm almost late! Sorry sweetie...I gotta go!" She quickly gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and ran out. Ryu smiled and called out behind her "It's ok honey! Have a great day!"

-RCL-

Chun-Li got into Interpol headquarters just in time and sped into her office. As she opened the door Cammy was leaning against her worktable and was obviously anxious for Chun-Li's arrival. Cammy wore her formal military attire comprised of an olive skirt and blouse with her military rank insignia and battle ribbons attached and her red beret. "It's about bloody time you get here!" Cammy ranted. Chun-Li set down her purse and quickly grabbed the files for the briefing. "I'm sorry! I lost a bit track of time this morning!" she apologetic said to Cammy.

Cammy gave Chun-Li a hand and said "Well no harm done, Chun. Let's just give a good impression to our new section chief." As Cammy took half the files from Chun-Li she noted "Are you feeling all right? You seem a bit out of focus!" Chun-Li replied "Yeah I'm fine! My stomach is acting up all morning! I think I'm just nervous." Cammy gave a sceptic look and said "Nervous? You? Last time I saw you nervous was at your wedding before walking down the aisle! Take a deep breath, sugar. We'll be fine!"

Cammy and Chun-Li stepped into the briefing room and greeted their colleagues, all of them senior agents as well, and set up their files and the room's computer for their briefing on Shadaloo. All of them were anxious to meet their new boss. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped an athletic 5 feet Caucasian man with red hair and a neatly trimmed red beard. Everyone stood up and faced him in attention. He wore a beige suit with a white shirt. As he walked to the seat at the rear end of the briefing table he said "Be seated everyone."

He set down his briefcase and said with a voice that was both full experience and competence yet made everyone in the room feel comfortable with his presence "I am no friend of big speeches so I'll keep this short! I am Admiral Jim Sandecker and your new section chief. I was transferred from the US Interpol desk to Hong Kong since the oversight believes that the shit is about to hit the fan over here! Now...I believe Special Agents Cammy White and Chun-Li Hoshi have prepared a briefing about the remnants of the criminal organization Shadaloo. Ladies, if you please!"

The Admiral took a seat and turned his attention to the female agents who stood upfront. Cammy took the lead "Thank you Admiral and welcome to the Hong Kong bureau. As you can see on the map behind us are the reported activities of Shadaloo." Cammy pointed to the map behind her and circled the large amount of red patches in China. She continued "Now while they might seem like random acts of violence they are clearly the work of still interconnected Shadaloo cells."

Cammy gave the floor to Chun-Li who said "All of these attacks were either to procure advanced technology or to sabotage military R&D which indicates...which...oooh my god!...Boaarrhk!" Chun-Li became dizzy and grabbed the nearest garbage bin and puked right into it. All eyes were in shock on her as she did. When Chun-Li stood back up she felt embarrassed to her core and ran out while saying "Please, excuse me!"

The room was silent as a tomb as everyone watched Chun-Li speed out to the ladies room. Cammy scoffed and broke the silence "Well, as my colleague was saying: This indicates they are up to something big...and her stomach was never wrong!" A quite laughter went through the room. The Admiral however stroked his beard and gave a sceptical look to Cammy as he said "I know I'm still unfamiliar with your presentation methods..." Cammy said embarrassed "Well sir, this was not planned...I'm sorry...I should check up on Chun-Li!" The Admiral said "Yes, you do that. Please see her to the medical wing. I don't want a flu pandemic to roam this office in my first week ...and take the waste basket with you!"

Cammy saluted and walked to the ladies room with the garbage bin in hand. Inside the ladies room she found Chun-Li kneeling and vomiting in front of one of the toilets. Cammy put the bin in a corner and asked "Hey, Chun. What is it with you today?!" Chun-Li turned to Cammy and started to grasp what just happened. She hid her face behind her palms and sobbed "Oh my god! I just puked in front of our new section chief!" Cammy knelt down to her and patted her back and said "Come on, Chun. Don't make a big deal out of it. It could be much worse!" Chun-Li looked angry at Cammy and asked "How exactly could it be worse?"

"Well, for starters you could have missed the bin and puked all over the table!" Cammy said with a silly smile. Chun-Li said "That's not funny!" Cammy shook her head laughing and asked "Did you get food poisoning yesterday?" Chun-Li thought and said "I don't know! My stomach is acting up ever since I got up this morning. I don't think it was the food. That would be very unbecoming of a five star restaurant!" Cammy helped Chun-Li get on her feet and said "Come on. Let's get you examined down in medical." Chun-Li agreed.

-RCL-

Several stories down in the building's medical wing Cammy was sitting outside one of the examination rooms, nervously tapping her foot while waiting for Chun-Li to receive her check up. Inside the room Chun-Li was sitting on a medical bed answering questions to the Chinese doctor sitting in front of her. Doctor Cheng asked "So, the nausea was only since this morning. Are you aware of any allergies or are you incapable of digesting anything you ate the last twenty four hours?" Chun-Li answered "No, not that I know of!" The doctor nodded and scribbled something on her notepad. Chun-Li was getting anxious and asked worried "What is wrong with me, Doctor Cheng?"

"I can't say yet. I'll draw some blood and administer some tests. Then we should know more!" Chun-Li agreed and let the doctor draw a vile of blood. Outside Cammy suddenly sprung up from her chair and stood attention with a salute. Admiral Sandecker approached her and returned the salute. "You don't have to salute me every time I walk by, Major. We are at Interpol here, not in the Armed Forces, understood?" he said. Cammy stood at ease and replied "Yes Sir! Understood!" The Admiral's tone got smoother and he asked "Is Agent Hoshi inside? How is she?"

"Yes Sir, she is getting a check up. But I don't know anything new yet." Cammy answered. Sandecker said "Well, then let's find out shall we." Without letting Cammy reply he opened the door and stepped in. Chun-Li shrieked as she saw him. Before she could jump of the bed he said "Remain seated!" Cammy stepped in as well and closed the door behind her. Admiral Sandecker pulled up a chair and sat in front of Chun-Li, resting his crossed arms on the chairs back support. Cammy stood next to Chun-Li who wanted to sink into the floor out of embarrassment.

"How do you feel, Agent Hoshi?" he asked. It was not the question Chun-Li expected. She answered "A little better, Sir. Still a bit nauseous...Sir, I'm so sorry for what happened. This is so not like me. I..." The Admiral lifted his hand and stopped her in midsentence. "Calm down, Chun-Li. I may call you Chun-Li, yes?" She nodded and the Admiral continued "Nobody will fire you for this just now. It's only a proof that stuff like this can happen to the best of us!"

Cammy and Chun-Li were speechless since they never received this kind of treatment from his predecessor. "The main concern right now is that you'll get better and don't worry about your briefing. You can repeat it once you're over the hill. Now I want you both to know that I read your files thoroughly. They are like adventure novels but they proof that you are the best team we have and I'll be keeping a watchful eye on you two. Ok then...Cammy I want you to stay with Chun-Li and report back to me as soon as you know more for I have to leave you now. Got a lot more briefings ahead of me. So ladies, if you'll excuse me." He patted the women's shoulders and left the room before they could say a word.

Cammy and Chun-Li just sat on the bed in disbelief and Cammy said "Huh...that's one way to get introduced to a new section chief, 'ey?!" Chun-Li looked at her confused and said "I guess so!" Cammy stood up and looked around the room and picked up a surgical clamp. While she examined it she asked "What do you think that thing is for?" The backdoor which lead to the labs opened and Cammy quickly spun around and hid the tool behind her back. Doctor Cheng came inside and said "Oh, Major White! I thought you were waiting outside!" Chun-Li said "It's okay, doc. I want her here!"

The doctor stood in front of the two agents and said "Well, Agent Hoshi, we ran some tests on your blood and the results are quite conclusive. But first I need to ask you some discrete questions, if you're ok with that." Chun-Li said "Yes, doctor." The doctor checked her chart and asked "All right...did you within the last two weeks have intercourse?"

Chun-Li blushed and said "Well, yes I did. Quite regularly with my husband." The doctor asked "And did you use protection?" Chun-Li startled answered "Umm...well, yes. I mean I take birth control pills!" Doctor Cheng kept asking "Did you take it every day?" Chun-Li thought a second and said "Umm...I think so...I'm not sure. I may have forgotten a few times. What are you saying with all this, doctor?" The doc said straight out "You are pregnant!"

KLUNGG! Cammy dropped the surgical clamp as both women stared at the doctor in disbelief and with open jaws. "You're pregnant?" Cammy asked Chun-Li in awe. Chun-Li stammered "What?!...no...wait...pregnant?!...How?!" Doctor Cheng looked at the freaked out Chun-Li and said "Hmm...so I guess this was not planned. You know, birth control is only fully effective if you take it every day!"

"Planned?! Not really...I mean, I wanted a child at some point but it was never an issue!" Cammy started laughing and held her forehead and said "Oh man! If you freak out like this I can't wait for Ryu's reaction, hehe!" Chun-Li got even more nervous and said "Oh my god, Ryu! How will I tell him? I don't even know if he wants to be a dad!" Cammy held Chun-Li as she started to hyperventilate and said "Calm down, honey! I'm sure Ryu will be thrilled! He'll be a great dad and you will be an awesome mom!" Hearing this made Chun-Li relax and she calmed her breathing.

"Do you really think so?" Chun-Li asked and Cammy replied "Definitely!" Doctor Cheng asked with a shred of sarcasm "So, do you want to keep it?" Chun-Li smiled and said "Yes!" She started to grasp reality and said overjoyed and crying "Oh my god! I'm going to be a mommy!" Cammy hugged her and said with a smile "Congratulations, honey!"

Doctor Cheng said "Good, I strongly suggest you take the rest of the day off and go home and tell your husband the good news. Then come back tomorrow for some follow up exams, ok? If possible bring your husband along." Chun-Li said "Will do, Doc. And could we please keep a lid on this for now? I want to first tell Ryu before the entire bureau knows about it!" Cammy nodded and Doctor Cheng said "Can do, Chun-Li. We'll just tell the Admiral that we are still running tests to be sure. But we should tell him tomorrow." Chun-Li and Cammy made themselves ready to leave and Chun-Li said "Thank you so much, Doc. See you tomorrow." Doctor Cheng shook their hands and said "No problem. And congratulations!"

Cammy and Chun-Li left the medical wing and went into the elevator. Cammy asked as they descended to the car park "Do you want me to drive you home?" Chun-Li said "I'll be fine. You just tell the Admiral that the doctor sent me home." Cammy said "I'm just not sure you should be driving!" Chun-Li countered "You just want to drive my car!" Cammy replied with an innocent grin "Can you blame me? It's an awesome machine!" Chun-Li shook her head laughing and said "I'll be fine, really! See you tomorrow!" Cammy hugged her and Chun-Li drove back home.

-RCL-

At home Chun-Li took a nice hot shower to clear her thoughts and freshen up from the vomiting accident. After the shower she put on a comfortable blue leotard and her fluffy house shoes. She stood in front of the large mirror in her wardrobe and tried to picture herself with a pregnancy belly. 'Hmm...I'm going to need some new clothes for that!' she thought as looked over her clothes which were all very form fitting.

Chun-Li jumped out of the wardrobe and stepped out of their bedroom when she heard the front door open. Ryu stepped inside and said surprised "Oh, hi Chun-Li. You're home early!" Chun-Li leaned at the bedrooms doorframe and watched him take off his shoes and put down his duffel bag. She said to him "Yeah, I know. Something happened at work." Ryu looked at his wife with a shred of worry and asked "What happened?" She said "I vomited at our briefing with our new section chief!"

Ryu looked at Chun-Li and was not sure if she was joking or serious. He approached her and asked "For real?" She blushed and said "Yeah, I'm afraid so. There was a good reason for it happening." Ryu was very surprised at her remark. She pulled him into the living room in front of the sofa. "You better sit down. I have to tell you something important." Chun-Li said. Ryu raised an eyebrow and got very curious. He said while sitting down "Umm...ok...what is it?"

Chun-Li knelt in front of her husband and took his hands. She looked deep into his eyes and said "Ryu, I am pregnant!"

* * *

What a day for the warrior couple! Chun-Li is pregnant! She is accepting her becoming a mother but how will Ryu react?

Chapter 3 will tell

Don't be shy to leave a review, for i really like to know what you guys think of this prequel so far and also what you think of 'Shadow Lady'

For those who noticed: Adm. Jim Sandecker is a charachter from the Dirk Pitt Novels. I put him in charge of Interpol Hong Kong because i really liked his special charachter while reading the books and i also like William Macy's portrayal of him in the (underrated) movie Sahara.

Legal Disclaimer addition: Charachters from Dirk Pitt Novels belong to Clive Cussler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ryu was sitting on the sofa with open jaw and staring at his wife. "Ryu? Did you hear what I said? I'm pregnant!" Chun-Li said while kneeling in front of her husband. She was anxiously waiting for any reaction. Slowly Ryu's open jaw transformed into a huge smile and suddenly he stood up and in the process wrapped his arms around Chun-Li and lifted her up. He spun her around and screamed out laughing "Oh WOW! Hahaha...We're going to have a baby!" Chun-Li was surprised at his outburst but hen laughed joyfully with him as he spun her around.

Ryu set her down and hugged her tightly. Chun-Li felt a huge relief after feeling how happy Ryu was. She smiled up in his eyes and Ryu said "Wow! You're really pregnant!?" She giggled and said "Hihi, yes! You're going to be a dad!" Ryu laughed "Haha, Ken told me this would happen sooner or later!" Chun-Li then asked "Look, I know we never really discussed this...but...you want it too, right?" Ryu lifted Chun-Li up again and spun her around while saying "Of course I do, my spring beauty! It's a dream come true!"

They kissed for several minutes and then Chun-Li said with her arms around Ryu's neck "I'm so happy, Ryu!" Ryu smiled back and said "As am I, Chun-Li." She smiled and said "Honey, I have to go back to Interpol HQ tomorrow for a follow up exam and to tell my boss that i'm pregnant. Would you please come with me?" Ryu answered "Of course, my love." Chun-Li hugged her beloved husband and kissed him deeply.

For the remainder of the day Ryu and Chun-Li hugged and kissed as the reality of them becoming a true family started to sink in. They dwelled in their fantasy of their little baby fulfilling their life. They pictured how Chun-Li would get her pregnancy belly and Chun-Li teased Ryu about behaving clumsy as a dad. Finally they retreated into bed and fell into a happy slumber with Ryu holding his precious spring beauty in his arms.

-RCL-

The next morning, after Ryu informed his students that he couldn't teach today, the happy couple made themselves ready to see Doctor Cheng for Chun-Li's follow up exam. Ryu was wearing some black jeans and just affixed his buttoned white shirt when he noticed that Chun-Li was studying herself in the wardrobe mirror. He smiled at her sexiness as she wore a blue mini cheongsam but he noticed her expression was slightly worried. He embraced her from behind and asked "Hey, Chun. Are you okay?"

She kept watching at her stomach line in the mirror and said "Yeah, I'm fine. I want to get some mileage out of my dresses before I won't fit into them anymore. My belly is going to be thiiiis big!" Ryu looked at where she pointed her hand and chuckled. He kissed her on her cheek and said "You'll be the most beautiful pregnant lady around!" Chun-Li turned around and said with a smile "Aaw, that's so sweet of you! I love you!" She kissed his lips and he said back "I love you too!"

-RCL-

As they arrived at Interpol HQ they went straight to Doctor Cheng's office. The good doctor was just finishing some paperwork when Chun-Li and Ryu stepped in. Chun-Li said "Hello, Doctor Cheng. I'm back as promised!" Dr. Cheng smiled and approached Chun-Li and shook her hand "Hello Chun-Li. How are you feeling today?" Chun-Li said "Much better, thank you. This is my husband Ryu Hoshi." Ryu shook the doctor's hand and said "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cheng." The doctor replied "Likewise and my congratulations to you as well! Okay; Chun-Li if you would please take off your dress and lay on the bed over there, I'll get the Ultrasound and we can have a first look at your baby!"

Excited Chun-Li removed her cheongsam and put on the hospital gown the doctor handed her. She hopped onto the bed and Dr. Cheng pulled over the Ultrasound. She applied some gel onto Chun-Li's lower body and then went on the search. Ryu and Chun-Li both looked curiously on the Ultrasound's monitor when Dr. Chen said "And here it is!" The couple looked closer into the monitor and Ryu asked "Where? I don't see anything!"

Dr. Cheng pointed a finger and said "Right here. This dot is your fertilized egg that attached itself to your uterus and is now growing." The doctor printed the picture and gave it to the warrior couple who sighed fascinated at that little dot. Chun-Li said "Wow! And that little egg is going to grow into a human being!" Dr. Cheng chuckled and said "Yes indeed! You can get dressed again, Chun-Li." Chun-Li got back into her Cheongsam dress and they all sat down at the doctor's table.

"Okay, Chun-Li. I have one more question for you: When was your last menstruation?" Chun-Li put one finger on her chin and thought for a second and then said "Umm….almost four weeks ago!" Doctor Cheng scribbled something on her chart and then said "Then I can say with utmost certainity that you are well within your third week of your first trimester!" Chun-Li said excited "Cool...so Doc, could you...tell us what will happen next?"

Doctor Cheng was surprised at how unprepared the two of them were. She wrote a book title on a post-it and handed it to the couple. Ryu picked it up and read "Pregnancy for Dummies!?" Dr. Cheng explained "I know it is not the most suitable title, but for new parents it is a good starting point to read about what to expect when you are pregnant. Now to explain in a nutshell what comes next: over the next seven to ten weeks your fertilized egg will develop into an embryo. You'll be experiencing some nausea and weird food cravings, so don't be alarmed about that. Then in your fourteenth week the second trimester will start, that is when your foetus will develop and your baby bump will appear. For starters I can give you the following guidelines to make sure your baby will develop fine: stay away from drugs, alcohol and tobacco; get yourself on a healthy diet of carbohydrates, proteins, fat and fruits; don't do too strenuous activities, aerobics is fine but NO FIGHTING!"

Chun-Li said "Thank you. I feel like I know nothing about this! Can you help us get through it?" Dr. Cheng answered "I'm flattered, Chun-Li. But I am not a Gynaecologist. However I will give you the contact of a good friend of mine, Dr. Lisa Heart, who is an excellent Gynaecologist at the Hong Kong Adventist Hospital which is quite close to your home. I already took the liberty of informing her and that shell put you in her calendar." Chun-Li was overjoyed and said "Thank you so much."

Dr. Cheng got up and said "Now, I guess we should go upstairs and inform Admiral Sandecker!" The Hoshis agreed and they all went several floors up. On the way from the elevator to Sandecker's office they walked past Chun-Li's and Cammy's closed office. They spotted Cammy at her work desk eating a candy bar while typing on her computer. Cammy gave the happy couple a big wave with a huge smile. Ryu and Chun-Li smiled and waved back. Chun-Li then whispered to Ryu "Watch out! Cammy is up to something!" Ryu asked "How do you know?" Chun-Li said "The way she smiled! I just know it!"

Chun-Li knocked on Sandecker's door and stepped in. The Admiral looked up and said surprised "Chun-Li! Dr. Cheng! I wasn't expecting to see you today! How do you feel?" Chun-Li shook the Admiral's hand and said "Much better, thank you Sir. My health is why we are here to talk to you, Sir...Oh, and I would like you to meet my husband: Ryu Hoshi...Ryu, this is my new section chief: Admiral Jim Sandecker." Sandecker approached Ryu and said to him "Pleasure to meet you, Ryu." Ryu shook the Admiral's hand and said "The pleasure is mine, Admiral."

"Well, what about your health now?" Sandecker asked anxious while fumbling with his beard. Dr. Cheng said "Admiral, the reason why Chun-Li got nauseous yesterday is because she is pregnant with Ryu's child." Sandecker was a man known not to be surprised easily but this news made his jaw drop. He shook his head to gather himself and then shook the warrior couples hands and said laughing "Congratulations you two! That is big news! Come and sit down! We have to discuss your upcoming maternity leave immediately, Chun-Li!"

The four of them sat down around a round table in Sandecker's office. Chun-Li slightly startled said "But Sir. I'm doing fine! I can still work!" Sandecker negated "No, no, Chun-Li! For starters you're off field duty and you're working reduced hours from now! Don't worry, you'll get full payment! And get appointments with a Gynaecologist!" Dr. Cheng interrupted "I already gave them a very good one, Sir." Sandecker continued "Good! Doctor, when will she reach her second trimester?" Dr. Cheng answered "In roughly ten weeks!" Sandecker kept going "I will put you on maternity leave from then on, if you need it sooner then come to me!"

Chun-Li's demeanour got helpless and Dr. Cheng asked "Is something wrong, Chun-Li?" Chun-Li answered "I'm sorry this is all going very fast for me! I didn't expect change to happen this fast and large!" Sandecker said "You better get you used to the change! All your priorities have to be on your child now! Trust me, I have a daughter and three grandchildren! The health and safety of your child is the only thing that has to matter to you two from now on."

Ryu grabbed Chun-Li's hand and said "He's right Chun-Li!" Hearing her husbands reassuring and feeling his grip made Chun-Li calm down and she nodded in agreement. "Now that that's settled, get out of here and off to the Gynaecologist!" Before the Hoshis could say anything Sandecker shoved them out the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Ryu and Chun-Li shrieked as the entire floor's staff with Cammy ahead screamed at them. Then everybody laughed and clapped their hands at the happy couple as they caught their breath. They shook hands with everybody and thanked them for the surprise. As Chun-Li hugged Cammy she said "I just knew you were up to something!" Cammy just grinned and said "As if I could have kept this quiet!"

-RCL-

As they arrived back home Ryu and Chun-Li changed into some more comfortable sweatpants and t-shirts. Chun-Li went into the kitchen to make herself a snack and when she came back into the living room, she saw Ryu just getting off the phone. She asked him "Who did you talk to, honey?" Ryu answered "I just invited Ken over tomorrow, if that's okay. As it happens he's on a business meeting in Shanghai with the family."

"Sounds great. Can't wait for his and Elizas expressions when we tell them the news!" Chun-Li said with a smile. Ryu noticed her plate which held a triple-decker sandwich made of bread, cheese, ham, bacon, mustard, mayonnaise and cucumbers. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you a little hungry?" Chun-Li looked at her plate and said "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want half?" Ryu answered "Sure!" Chun-Li smiled and said "Ok, I'll be right back!" and she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ryu was standing in the living room and riddled about what her wife was doing! A few minutes later Chun-Li came back with a full trey in hand. Ryu looked in awe as he saw a plate with a new double-decker sandwich for him next to Chun-Li's plate. He noticed that she stacked another level onto her sandwich and turned it into a quadruple-decker. Two large glasses of iced tea summed it up.

Chun-Li went smiling past her awestruck husband and set the trey down on the coffee table in front of the couch. She sat down and turned on the television. Then she grabbed the first level of her huge sandwich and patted the space next to her and said "Well, come over here then, sweetie!" Ryu sat down next to her and watched as she took a huge bite off her sandwich. Ryu said "Well, the doctor warned us about weird cravings!" Chun-Li looked at Ryu and said with full mouth "What!? I have to eat for two now! And I'm just really hungry!"

They laughed and Ryu grabbed his plate. They enjoyed their evening diner while watching a sitcom. After Chun-Li finished her snack, she started to feel tired and fell asleep on Ryu's shoulder. Ryu grabbed for a folded blanket nearby and covered the both of them. He kissed Chun-Li's cheek and whispered "Sleep tight, mommy!"

* * *

There's no hiding it now! The warrior couple becomes the warrior family!

Find out in Chapter 4 the reaction of their friends to the good news

Please bear with me if i don't get every detail of pregnancy right, since i need to read up on all of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The meat sizzled and released a tasty odour into the air as Ryu turned several huge beef steaks on his grill. It was a very sunny noon with a slight breeze, perfect for a nice BBQ-Lunch. As the meat cooked Ryu and Ken discussed fighting techniques with a nice cool beer in hand. Eliza helped Chun-Li set the table outside and prepare some salads. Ken and Eliza's two year old son Mel played happily in the garden area close to his parents. They were all dressed very casual with the guys wearing baggy shorts and T-shirts and the women wearing some sexy yet casual tank tops and mini skirts.

"Thanks' again for the invitation, man!" Ken said to Ryu. Ryu sipped on his beer and turned a steak and said "No problem, Ken. Lucky that you're in Shanghai when I called you!" Ken agreed "Lucky as hell, man! Just a week ago I was still in Sydney. I was gonna call you anyway to get together while we're in China. But I'm telling ya: this BBQ is the perfect breather for us right now!" Ryu raised an eyebrow as he noticed a slight tired expression in Ken's face and asked "What do you mean?"

"Between taking the main business over from my father and being a husband and a father myself, I get very little me time anymore!" Ken explained. "I hope you won't let this get you of shape!?" Ryu said. Ken laughed and answered "No way, brother! Don't worry; I still get enough training to kick your ass!" Ryu and Ken laughed; they put their beer bottles together and took a sip. Then Ryu asked "But is being father such a hardship for you?"

Ken shook his head and said "No, not at all! It is so much fun to watch my little boy grow up. I can't wait to finally teach him some moves! But it sure is a lot of work being a good dad." Ryu asked "Was it difficult for you to adjust to your new role as a father?" Ken answered "At first it was a bit freaky, sure. But in time it all came very naturally and Eliza nudged me in the right direction too...Why the sudden interest in parenting, bro?" Ryu scratched the back of his head and said "Just curious, no reason!" Then Ryu looked at the meat and quickly said "The meat is ready! Take a seat every one!" Ken sipped at his beer and raised his eyebrow as he gave Ryu a suspicious look.

The Hoshis and Masters took a seat around the garden table and digged into the various salads and beverages while Ryu served the steaks, sirloins and burgers. After Ryu took his seat Chun-Li said "Well, enjoy lunch everyone! And thank you so much for coming over. It is so nice to have you as our guests." Eliza smiled and said "And thank you for inviting us. It is so nice to finally see you two again." Kenn added "Yeah, and a nice BBQ with our best friends is always a blast!"

Ryu sat closer to Chun-Li and said with one arm around her "Actually there is another reason why we invited you!" Ken and Eliza became very curious and waited anxiously for what came next. Chun-Li and Ryu smiled at each other and Chun-Li said blushing "I am pregnant!"

"PFFFFFT! *cough* *cough**!" Ken gasped for air as the beer he just sipped went down the wrong pipe. Eliza patted her husbands back and asked surprised "REALLY? For how long?" Chun-Li and Ryu laughed at Ken's reaction and Chun-Li said "I'm in my third week already, but we just found out two days ago!"

Ken coughed out the last remnants of fluid and said as he recovered "Wow, dude! That is some huge news! And you never dared to tell me that you wanted a baby?" Ryu chuckled and said "I for sure wouldn't tell you if we planned it, since you would constantly make fun of me. But it happend accidental." Eliza became worried and asked "Are you saying you don't really want it?"

Chun-Li quickly answered "Of course we do! We were a bit overwhelmed when we found out at first but we really want it!" Eliza said relieved "Oh boy, you had me worried there for a sec!" Ken and Eliza went over to hug the new parents and Ken said "Congrats you two! So siked that Mel will have a little cousin to play with!" Eliza added "We're so happy for you! Trust me; a baby in your life will only bond you two stronger together!" Chun-Li and Ryu smiled and said "Thank you both! We are really thrilled too!"

They took their seats again and continued with their BBQ. Eliza said to Chun-Li "And you know that means: we have to go shopping after lunch! Trust me, you want get this done while you can still walk without your back hurting all the time and I know just the places which have the best clothes for pregnant women and baby stuff!" Chun-Li smiled and said "I was hoping you would say that!"

Ken said while eating his stake "Great, you go and have a great time shopping girls. Then Ryu and I can finally do some sparring!" That remark made him receive some scorned looks from the ladies and Eliza ranted "OH NO, MISTER! You two will come along! After all, somebody has to carry the bags and pay for everything!" Ken and Ryu's faces displayed panic and Ken sighed "OH MAN!" He slapped his forehead in frustration and leaned back totally forgetting there was no back support on his bench. "Whoa!" Ken yelled as he fell off the bench and landed on his back.

Everybody laughed as Ken got back up with boyish daredevil-grin. They all enjoyed their lunch and Eliza and Chun-Li talked about pregnancy. The Masters gave the Hoshis a lot of good advices, which Ryu and Chun-Li graciously accepted. After lunch Chun-Li and Eliza allowed the men a short sparring session until the women cleaned up the dishes. Mel looked in awe as the two Street Fighters exchanged punches and kicks and even put in some Hadokens and Shoryukens.

-RCL-

One hour later they were inside one of the big shopping malls of Hong Kong. Eliza gave Mel to the children's paradise so he would be safe and entertained while the adults focused on their shopping spree.

Chun-Li and Eliza just walked out of one of the clothing stores with huge smiles on their faces with Ken and Ryu close behind them already carrying multiple bags of clothes each. "Oh my god, it is amazing how many beautiful clothes there are for pregnant women!" Chun-Li said. Eliza agreed "Oh you bet! It's a huge business and pregnant women also want to look dashing! Now let us go to the baby section!"

"Chun-Li!" through the crowd Chun-Li heard a familiar female voice call out her name. "Chun-Li! It IS you!" Chun-Li looked from where the voice came and saw a woman approach her with open arms. She wore skin tight jeans and a red tank top which fitted nicely around her large breasts and her long brown hair was done in a ponytail. "Oh my god, I don't believe it! MAI!" Chun-Li cheered as she recognized who approached her. It was famous martial artist Mai Shiranui. The two women hugged and giggled.

"Wow, what are you doing in China, Mai?" Chun-Li asked amazed. Mai answered "I'm here with Andy for a little MMA tournament!" Chun-Li now noticed the man behind Mai dressed in jeans and a Polo shirt carrying several bags of shopping swag. Andy shook Chun-Li's hand and said "Hi Chun. Nice to see you again!" Chun-Li replied "Likewise Andy." Then she turned to her neglected group and told them "Hey guys, you remember Mai and Andy! We haven't seen each other since our wedding!"

They all greeted each other and Ryu and Ken laughed at how Andy was packing bags just like them. Ken said with a smile "Hey Andy. I guess you're downgraded to a packing mule like the two of us!" Andy smiled and said "Yeah, the things we do to please our women!" At that the men had to laugh out loud until Eliza said "What was that?" The guys got silent at their women's scorned looks and grinned innocent. All of the guys said to their respective spouse "Nothing! I love you!" The girls smiled and Mai said "That's better!"

Mai asked "So which store are you going for next?" Eliza replied "That baby supply store over there!" Mai was a bit stunned and asked "Really? What for?" Chun-Li blushed and said "For my unborn child! I'm pregnant!" Upon hearing this Mai and Andy's jaws dropped and Andy let all of his bags fall to the floor. Ken and Ryu laughed and helped Andy pick up his bags and the clothes that fell out of them. "Wow, Chun-Li that is awesome! Congrats!" Mai said with a huge smile and gave Chun-Li a big hug.

Mai said "How about we meet up in 30 minutes at the coffee place on the second level and you can tell me all about it? I really wanna check out that sporting good store on the third floor first!" Chun-Li agreed "Sure thing! That'll be great! See you then!" Then the groups parted ways anxious to meet again soon.

Inside the baby supply store Eliza and Chun-Li went crazy and packed their shopping carts with stuffed animals and baby clothes and even a crib. Ken smiled at Ryu who looked in awe at the ludicrous amount of stuff for babies since not too long ago he was in the same situation. After paying for everything at the cashiers Chun-Li looked at the incredible amount of swag they shopped which filled two shopping trolleys and said "Oh boy! We'll never fit all of that into my car!"

Eliza chuckled and said "Don't worry, honey! We'll just give it to the home delivery service and they'll bring it to your doorstep. But you know...more likely sooner than later you will need a bigger car!" Ken jumped in and said grinning "I guess that means bye bye dear Aston Martin!"

Chun-Li got sad and said "No! Not my Aston!" Eliza smacked Ken on the head and said to Chun-Li "Don't listen to that dope! You can keep your car. We'll just go and get you guys an additional family car." Ryu sighed "Do we really need another car?" Chun-Li frowned "Well I'm not getting rid of my DBS and we need a car which is suitable for kids and can hold a second child along with shopping and baggage!" Ken poked Ryu from the side and said "No reason fighting it, bro! Just let them do the decisions and go with it!" Ryu sighed and started pushing his cart out of the store.

The gang went to the coffee place on the second level and met up with Mai and Andy who were already expecting them. The waitress had trouble delivering the groups orders since they were surrounded by three shopping trolleys and an additional amount of shopping bags. Chun-Li and Ryu then told the groups the anxiously awaited story of how they found out about Chun-Li's pregnancy. The group laughed especially about the part of Chun-Li's vomiting accident and Ryu's reaction towards the news. When Chun-Li finished Mai asked "That is really awesome you guys. We are so happy for you!"

Chun-Li smiled and said "Thank you, Mai." Mai took a sip of her coffee and asked "So, have you started picking names yet? You know…..Mai is a great name for a little girl." Chun-Li giggled and said "Thanks for the suggestion. But truth be told we didn't even think about names yet. We don't even know if we'll have a boy or a girl!" Eliza chipped in "Then it's a good thing we only bought unisex stuff!"

"I guess the gender specific stuff you'll get for your Baby Shower then!" Mai figured. Eliza yanked up and screamed "Geez, the Baby Shower! Thanks for reminding me Mai!...Chun, we have to set a date for it right away!" Eliza skipped in her smart phone's calendar and said "Say in about three months? Then you should be well within your second trimester and have something to show!" Chun-Li waved her hands in an unsecure manner at Eliza and asked worried "Umm...Eliza I'm not sure I get what you're talking about...Baby Shower!?"

Eliza and Mai giggled and Eliza explained "Your Baby Shower, sweetie! A girls only party where we celebrate your upcoming journey into motherhood! Don't worry I'll handle it. Just give me a list of the girls you want to invite and I'll do the rest!" Chun-Li cheered at the thought of all her friends sitting around her and celebrating her unborn child and said with a huge smile "That sounds great! Thank you, Eliza!"

Ryu sitting at the guys table, listened in on the girls conversation and repeated that word he just heard "Baby Shower!? What does that mean?" Ken slapped his forehead and said "Baby Shower! Oh man! You don't want to be around for that one. I was at Eliza's and it made me flee the house in less than half an hour!" Ryu raised an eyebrow and asked "That bad, huh?"

Ken continued quietly, careful that his wife wouldn't hear him "You have no idea, bro! A dozen women hooked on sugar, talking about nothing but babies and pregnancy and the giggling...oh the giggling! It'll turn any sane man mad!" Ryu got an idea of what was ahead of him and sighed as he took a sip of hot chocolate. Suddenly Ken slapped his back and made him spit his sip back into the cup "But don't worry, man! You're lucky to have such a great friend as me!" Ken said grinning. Ryu looked in his cup and said sarcastically "Oh, I am?!"

Ken continued "Sure thing, because I'm gonna throw you a guys-only party at the same time as their Baby Shower!" Andy jumped in "I hope I'm invited! Otherwise Mai will just drag me along to the girls!" Ken answered cheerful "Of course man. We'll invite all of Ryu's good friends and we will send him off into fatherhood with an awesome party at..." Ryu interrupted "NO STRIP CLUB!" Ken in panic waved his hands to quiet Ryu down. Relieved he noticed that none of the girls heard Ryu. Ken said all innocent "What? Who said anything about a strip club!?"

Ryu said "You were about to! And I'm telling you right now: No strip club! I still have nightmares of my bachelor party!" Ken said "Yeah that was an awesome night! Well, I was going to say at your dojo!" Ryu relaxed and said "Ok...but no strippers!" Ken sighed and lifted his shoulders while saying "Boy, you're not making it easy for me!"

Andy started laughing aloud and said "Man, we'll just put you two jokers on stage and everyone will have a laugh, haha! Come on Ken, we can have fun without strippers!" Ryu agreed "Andy's right! A dozen men, pretty much all of them fighters, in a fully equipped dojo will think of something stupid to do!"

The men started laughing out loud at that thought. Eliza poked in from the girls table and asked "What funny stuff are you guys talking about?" Ken answered "Oh nothing special, honey. Just talking about the party we'll throw for Ryu." Chun-Li asked "Oh, what party?" Ken explained "A guys-only party at Ryu's dojo to send him off into fatherhood. We'll do it at the same time as your baby shower so you girls will be undisturbed!" Eliza smiled and said "What a good idea, honey. But I could swear I heard 'strippers' just now!" Ken grinned and said "Oh, you are imagining things, my dear!" Then Ken quickly kissed Eliza before she could dig any deeper.

Chun-Li giggled at Ken's behaviour and then asked Mai and Andy "Hey, in all this excitement about my pregnancy you didn't even get to tell us what you've been up to! After all it has been about a year since we last saw you!" Mai formed a huge smile and said "Yes and it was quite an awesome year for us. After Andy opened his heart to me and after we attended your beautiful wedding where our love only grew stronger, we kind of just had eyes for each other and lost a bit track of time!" Andy said "True, that year has gone by so quickly. Actually after your wedding we enjoyed our new found love with some travelling and then in November approached the new King of Fighters tournament which we entered together as a team."

Ken pitched in "Yeah, we all watched that tournament at my place on the television. That final round was a real nail biter. Congrats on winning!" Mai continued "Thank you, Ken. It sure was a very tough fight against Andy's brother Terry and his spouse Blue Mary. After the tournament we went to Hawaii with the price money and there Andy popped the question!" With a huge grin Mai lifted her left hand and the whole group dropped their jaws as they saw Mai's engagement ring made of a gold band with a large diamond surrounded by rubies.

Chun-Li said in disbelief "Woah! You're engaged!? So that's why you tried to hide your left hand all this time! Why did you wait so long to tell us?!" Andy moved over to Mai, wrapped one arm around her and kissed her on the cheek and then said "Sorry guys, but we really wanted to hear about that baby stuff first. We wanted to tell you guys in person anyway. That's why we took that trip to Hong Kong in the first place. The MMA tournament is just a little extra for us."

Mai continued "You are all invited to our wedding of course. Your invitations should be in the mail already." Eliza said with a happy smile "Wow, thanks you two. We'll love to come. When is it and where?" Mai said "We'll hold the ceremony in Japan at Shiranui-Castle in about six months!...And we would like you Chun-Li and you Ryu to be part of our bridesmaids and best men!"

Ryu and Chun-Li gasped at what Mai just asked. Ryu said "We are deeply honoured by your request and of course we happily accept!" Chun-Li formed happy tear in her eye and said "Oh Mai, that is wonderful. Thank you so much for this honour. But by then I will need a special dress since my baby bump will be quite big!" Mai was a bit startled by Chun-Li's remark and said "Hmm...I didn't even think of that!" Elize jumped in "Don't worry girls. We can take Chun-Li's measurements at her Baby Shower and have your tailor make her dress flexible around the belly line!"

Ken laughed and said to Andy "Oh, dude! I think I initiated a wedding spiral among us fighters! First me then Ryu, now you! Who'll be next? Your brother?...or maybe E. Honda or even Fei Long?!" Ryu negated "I doubt that Fei Long would give up his life as playboy so soon!" Chun-Li intervened "Are you that sure, sweetie? After all not many people thought that you would give up your life as the wandering warrior! It only needs a special someone to step into your life!" Ryu looked at the smiling face of his wife and said "Of course you are right, Chun-Li! For the right woman we men will do almost anything!" He gave Chun-Li a deep kiss and the whole group smiled in agreement.

The group of warrior couples then gave all their shopping to the home delivery service and picked up Mel from the playpen. To celebrate the day's revelations they all met again in Hong Kong at a fancy restaurant. A lot of champagne (fake one for Chun-Li) and expensive food was indulged with Ken paying for all of it at the insistence of Eliza. The group celebrated until after midnight. When Ryu and Chun-Li arrived at home they just fell into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

-RCL-

The next day Ryu woke up first and noticed they slept until past 10:00 AM. He got out of bed and let Chun-Li sleep some more. He just got some coffee going when the doorbell rang. 'Who could that be?' he thought and slurped his way to the door in only his briefs and his morning robe. He opened the door and a delivery man greeted him "Good morning, Sir. Are you Ryu Hoshi?" Ryu rubbed his eyes and said "Good morning. Yes that's me." "Sign here please." The delivery man said and handed him a chart.

Ryu still dizzy signed and asked "Where's the package?" The delivery man handed him a remote key and said "Here you go, Sir. Enjoy and have a nice day." Ryu looked at the key completely stunned and watched as the delivery man got back into his large transporter. As the semi rig departed it revealed the 'package'. Ryu couldn't believe his eyes and just said out loud "I'm gonna kill him!"

Chun-Li came up behind him in just a tank top and panties and held her blanket around her body. She asked while rubbing her eyes "Who was that, dear?" Ryu just kept staring at the package and said "Ken sent us a little present!" Chun-Li looked at where Ryu stared and dropped her blanket at the sight. Before them stood a brand new sapphire blue metallic Jeep Grand Cherokee Limited edition. Chun-Li approached the Jeep with open jaw and picked a gift card from beneath its wind shield wiper.

Chun-Li read the card out loud "Now you don't have to sell the Aston Martin after all. We love you both...Ken and Eliza!" Chun-Li looked up from the card at the car and then back at Ryu with open eyes. Ryu approached her and said while scanning the car "This is a whole new level of crazy!" Chun-Li then said "Are you kidding? I love it! It's so beautiful and even in my favourite colour! Amazing how he managed to get it here so quickly!" Ryu rubbed the back of his head and sighed "Oh boy! Just imagine how they will go overboard with the Baby Shower!" Chun-Li laughed, wrapped her arm around her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. Together they adored their new car and imagined driving around in it as a family.

* * *

Ryu and Chun-Li's best friends now know about their new bliss and Ken and Eliza have gladly taken over the roles as partyplanners for the upcoming baby shower (and whatever the guys counterpart party is called)

but will that prove to be too much for the happy couple?

we'll find out in Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three months have passed and the Baby Shower was less than two weeks away. Chun-Li's section chief Admiral Sandecker forced her to take her maternity leave and even though she resisted at first, Cammy convinced her to take the time off and that she would handle their work while Chun-Li was away. Chun-Li was now well within her second trimester and her baby bump started to show which meant she could only sleep comfortably on her back or her side.

It was about 7.30 AM when she awoke because of an oppressive feeling in her lower region. She lifted her upper body up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around with her tired eyes and noticed that Ryu was still snoring next to her. With a tad of frustration she thought 'Lucky him. He can sleep out because he is only teaching afternoon classes today.'

She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her arms while giving away a big yawn. She supported her back and thought while getting up and into her fluffy slippers 'Uff….I feel ten pounds heavier each day!' Chun-Li took her smart phone from her nightstand and slurped over into the bathroom yawning every now end then. She took a seat on the loo and let go a sigh of relieve as she felt the pressure fade. She thought to herself 'Hmm….at least I don't have morning sickness anymore.' She pulled up her phone and checked her schedule. 'Oh, today is another check-up at five pm!' she thought.

After she relived herself of the pressure she stood back up and pulled up her pyjama pants. Chun-Li walked over to the large mirror and smiled at her ever growing baby bump. "Wow….it is so amazing to watch you grow each day!" Chun-Li said to her unborn child. She then washed her face and neck at the sink and thought 'No use in going back to bed. I'm already fully awake….might as well get some exercise.'

Chun-Li quietly sneaked into her walk in wardrobe and slipped into her panties and some blue sport tights. Then she affixed a jogging bra and some running shoes, leaving her belly out in the open since this was more comfortable to her. She went outside the back into their Chinese garden and searched a nice patch of grass. She inhaled the fresh morning air and started to stretch her body.

Then she took a steady position and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths as she listened to the sounds the garden made in the morning. Chun-Li heard and felt the slow wind blowing through the trees and the flowing water of the gardens creek and even the waterfall in the distance. She started to slowly move her arms and hands into the first forms of Tai-Chi. Her movement was elegant, flowing and flawless.

As she progressed into the next form she included her legs and feet into her movements. It took her some concentration to adjust her form to the additional bodyweight but she did so with relative ease. Her breathing remained shallow and she could feel everything around her. The grass, the water, the trees, the air, even her unborn child she felt. Chun-Li's aura started to pulse in a slight blue as she balanced her chi and reached the final forms of her exercise.

As her senses reached further out she could feel another aura, one that was very familiar and induced an additional measure of calmness into her. She ended the final form with grace and slowly opened her eyes. Chun-Li looked at the house and saw Ryu standing on the rear porch with a cup of coffee in hand. He was smiling at her which made her blush.

Chun-Li approached her husband and said with a smile "Good morning, dear husband. I didn't expect you to be up for a while." Ryu said back "Good morning, my love. I awoke when you left the room and thought it better to get up and enjoy the beautiful day than waste it on sleep." Chun-Li chuckled and said "It sure is a beautiful day. So….have you been enjoying watching your chubby wife dance?" Ryu grinned and replied "Indeed I have. Your forms were perfect and you are so beautiful…not chubby!" Chun-Li blushed and said "Stop it. You're too sweet."

Ryu sipped down the last of his coffee and opened his morning robe to reveal that he was wearing sport shorts and nothing else. Chun-Li got completely hypnotized by Ryu's muscular body and felt a deep craving inside her rise as her hormones started to heat up her body. Ryu said with a smile "I guess it's your turn to watch!" Chun-Li shook her head to snap out of her hypnosis and could only say "Huh?" as Ryu went back into the house.

He returned with a tray in hand which held a Chinese tea service with a pot of freshly boiled green tea and two cups. He set it down on the coffee table and pulled up a rocking chair next to it. He adjusted the pillows on the chair and then said as he held it "Come and take a seat, honey." Chun-Li formed a huge smile and approached the chair. Carefully she sat down and said while looking up into Ryu's eyes "Thank you, Ryu. You're so sweet."

Ryu gave Chun-Li a passionate kiss then poured her some tea and went into the garden to perform his morning exercise. Chun-Li sipped some tea and watched very attentively as Ryu stretched himself. She then started to slowly rock her chair as Ryu got into his fighting stance. He closed his eyes and focused his chi. Chun-Li could feel his aura getting stronger which gave her a comfortable tingling sensation. She stroke gently across her baby bump as she slowly rocked back and forth in her chair and watched Ryu begin his kata.

Ryu started with a powerful punch followed immediately by a second. Then a block was followed by a high kick. Ryu ducked low and then performed an unpowered Sho-Ryu-Ken. Chun-Li was amazed at the focus and power he put into his strikes and heard a swoosh as his fists and feet struck through the air. As Ryu landed he immediately performed a roundhouse kick. Then he gathered energy in his palms and thrust them forward. "Hadoken" he shouted as he released a low power fireball which dissipated several feet in front of him. Ryu remained focused in this position with his palms held forward.

"OH!" Chun-Li suddenly shrieked. Ryu immediately turned his head and asked worried "What's wrong?" Chun-Li held her baby bump with open jaw and then looked at Ryu with a huge smile. A tear escaped her eye and she said full of joy "I felt our baby move! It kicked!" Ryu's jaw dropped and he raced over to his wife. He looked in her eyes and asked "Really?" Chun-Li replied "Yes….listen!" Ryu knelt down next to her and held his ear on her big belly.

Ryu smiled and said overjoyed "Oh my god….I can hear our baby move!" Chun-Li giggled and said "Hihihi….that feels funny. It tickles when it moves!" Ryu listened in awe when suddenly Chun-Li shrieked again "Oh!" Ryu pulled back his head and said laughing "It kicked right in my cheek! And so strong!" Chun-Li laughed as Ryu playfully rubbed his cheek "Hihi…yes, our baby is bound to be a fighter!"

Ryu noticed that tears were running down Chun-Li's cheek and he asked "Are you ok, Chun-Li? Why are you crying?" Chun-Li wiped away the tears and said "Don't worry….just tears of joy….this is all a bit overwhelming." Ryu smiled and held her hand and said "Yes it sure is incredibly awesome." Chun-Li smiled and lost herself in her husband's eyes. After a minute of silence a thought popped into Chun-Li's head and she said "Oh, Ryu. Tonight is another appointment with Dr. Heart. She thinks we could find out the gender of our baby today! Will you join me?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss that for the world!" Ryu replied. Chun-Li then asked "Great…..so, have you been thinking of a name yet?" Ryu rubbed the back of his head and said "Well, Umm….I was thinking that if it's a boy, we could name it after my sensei or your father." Chun-Li thought a second and then said with a sceptic tone "Gouken or Dourai?...Hmm, I don't know…..I just feel uncomfortable with naming our child after someone else. I want to give it a unique name that defines its character."

Ryu understood Chun-Li's concern and said "I agree. Let's give it some more thought then." Chun-Li smiled and enveloped his hand with both her palms and said "Thank you for understanding." Ryu then asked "You got any plans before the appointment?" "No, not really….why?" Chun-Li replied. Ryu then said "Why don't you accompany me to the dojo? Sakura is asking me every day about you. She sure would be thrilled to see you."

"That's a great idea, sweetie. I'd love to see her too. You know, I think it's so nice of her to move here to Hong Kong to become a martial arts teacher at your dojo." Ryu agreed "Yes indeed. You wouldn't believe how eager she was to pack her stuff and move here as quickly as she could when I asked her if she would like the job." Chun-Li chuckled at the thought of Sakura packing her things in hurry.

The happy couple enjoyed their green tea and then went for a morning walk around their large garden. Ryu later prepared them an early brunch on the rear porch and after brunch they made themselves ready to leave for Ryu's dojo.

Chun-Li decided on wearing something casual and comfortable. She put on dark blue tights and white running shoes and a cute white T-shirt for pregnant women. She had Ryu help her adjust the shirt with the ropes on its back to her current belly size. Her hair she redid in her ox horns and adorned them with simple short gold ropes. Around her neck she affixed the gold heart shaped amulet with RCL engraved. Ryu was already in his white karate gi and packed some casual clothes to change into after the training sessions.

-RCL-

The warrior couple arrived at the dojo in their sapphire blue Jeep and Ryu parked the car in front of the dojo. The Shenlong-dojo had three training rooms, two changing rooms with showers and an enclosed office. Ryu's class of adults was already assembling in one of the training rooms and Ryu told them to start with their stretching and that he'd be with them in a couple of minutes. Sakura, wearing her typical seifuku school uniform, was about to finish a lesson with one of her youngling classes and Ryu and Chun-Li watched them from behind the glass wall in the hallway which connected all the rooms.

Sakura just taught her class a simple yet very effective combo derived from Ansatsuken. The students followed Sakuras moves and when she did her last kick one of her shoes came off and flew through the room. The class laughed out loud and the students then bowed to their teacher. Sakura bowed back and dismissed the class. As she picked up her shoe and turned around she saw Chun-Li and Ryu smiling and waving at her through the glass.

"Ryu-San! Chun-Li!" Sakura said with a huge smile. Sakura's students exited the training room and headed for the lockers while bowing respectfully and polite at the two fighter legends they passed bye. Sakura was last and first bowed to Ryu and said "I hope you are pleased with my teaching so far, master." Ryu bowed and said "Well, the feedback so far is only positive and it is evident you are capable teacher. That was a nice finishing move by the way. That shoe might even hit a second opponent." Sakure grinned and said "Hihi, what can I say. I like to close my lessons with a good laugh." Then Sakura gave Chun-Li a joyful hug. "Wow, it's so great you come for a visit, Chun-Li. Your belly is already so big!" Sakura said while admiring Chun-Li's belly.

Chun-Li let Sakura touch her baby bump and said "Thank you, Sakura. It's great to see you too. I thought we could catch up a little while Ryu is teaching." Sakura jumped at the suggestions and said anxiously "Oh, great idea! Just wait here a minute, I'll take a shower and change! Be right back!" Chun-Li laughed and Ryu shouted behind her "Don't forget to clean up your training room!" Sakura looked back in mid run and yelled "Of course not, master!...Ouch!"

Sakura just missed the locker rooms door and crashed into the wall next to it. She fell down but immediately jumped back up and said "I'm Ok. I'm Ok…..Be right back!" Sakura entered the locker room and Chun-Li yelled "No, Sakura, that's the men's…." Before she finished Sakura came running back out after a male voice yelled "Hey!" She just grinned and said "Oops…wrong door!" The she disappeared in the ladies locker room.

"She is such a lovely character!" Chun-Li chuckled. Ryu agreed "Oh yeah. She's always much fun to have around…Sorry, but I have to go to class. Have fun with Sakura." Ryu gave Chun-Li a kiss and entered his training room. Chun-Li watched from behind the glass wall as Ryu bowed to his students and they bowed back. Ryu started easy with some warm up exercise followed by the usual 100 push-ups followed by 100 sit-ups. Chun-Li giggled at how certain men who looked pretty cut had trouble after 50 sets while Ryu did them without breaking a sweat.

As Chun-Li was watching the class being taught the first move set of the day Sakura suddenly jumped up next to her and said "Hey, I'm baack!" "Hey, kiddo." Chun-Li said with a smile to the grinning girl. Sakura has changed into some jeans shorts and a white T-shirt. "Come on, we can talk in here." Sakura said and lead Chun-Li into the training room that Sakura was just in. Sakura grabbed a large gym ball from one of the walls and gave it to Chun-Li to sit on and said "Here you go. Do you mind if I clean up a bit while we talk?"

"Thank you. Oh, not at all, please go ahead." Chun-Li said. She took a seat on the gym ball and thought 'Hmm, that's actually quite comfortable. Gotta tell Ryu to bring me one of those back home!' As Sakura pulled out some cleaning tools from a hidden broom closet Chun-Li asked "So, how have you been settling in so far, Sakura? Must already be a month since you're here!' Sakura started sweeping the floor in a playful manner and answered with a grin "Almost two months actually. I found a nice little apartment in town not far from here!"

"That's nice. But don't your family and friends from Japan miss you?" Chun-Li asked. Sakura kept sweeping the floor and answered "Well, my parents and my best friend Kei weren't that thrilled about my decision. But I explained to them that this is a once in a life time chance for me. I just had to take it. Japan isn't that far I away anyway, so I can visit them every now and then. And Hong Kong is great. Already met cool people, my students are also cool and there are great places to go out."

Sakura approached Chun-Li with the broom since that was the last patch left to sweep. As she helped her off the gym ball she said "Uff….you're quite heavy!...uhmm….sorry that's not what I…" Chun-Li smiled at how Sakura blushed and reassured her "Don't worry, honey. I am quite a lot heavier now." Sakura swept the rest of the floor and said "Hey, how far are you know? Do you know when you're set to pop? And thanks for the invitation to your Baby Shower bye the way. I'm in of course" Chun-Li replied "You're welcome. And if by 'set to pop' you mean my due date…..it's still five months away."

Sakura put the broom back into the closet and asked "So you're going to get even bigger?" Chun-Li smiled and said "Yes, the doc said almost twice of what I am now!" Sakura dropped her jaw and said "Wow, that's something! You know, I almost fainted when Ryu told me about your luck. What a surprise!" Chun-Li smiled even more and said "I can imagine. It was quite the surprise for us too….but it's the best one I ever had!" Sakura then asked with a grin "Sooo….you pickin' names yet? Sakura is a cool name you know!"

Chun-Li laughed at that and said "Well, thank you for the suggestion. You're only like the 100th person to suggest his name. But we decided that we want to give our child its own name. However we should find out the gender today if we are lucky." Sakura sat on the floor in front of Chun-Li and grinned up at her and said "You two are so lucky! Hehe….are you hoping for a boy or a girl? I think a girl would be cool….I could be like her big sister!" Chun-Li smiled at her remark and said "A big sister you would be to our child in any case. I would like a boy or a girl…..although a girl would be very nice. Then I would have some support and we could drive Ryu completely insane."

They started laughing out loud at that thought. The two of them kept talking and time flew by as 5 PM approached closer. Ryu ended his class, took a shower and changed into jeans, a blue T-shirt and running shoes. Ryu then left Sakura in charge to close up the dojo and the warrior couple went on their way to the Adventist Hospital. They arrived just in time at Doctor Heart's office but as per usual with doctors they had to wait for about fifteen minutes.

The door to the doctor's office opened and right behind a different pregnant couple Dr. Lisa Heart appeared and approached the Hoshis. "Hi Chun-Li, Ryu. So sorry for the wait, there's a lot going on today I'm afraid." Chun-Li and Ryu got up from their seats and shook the doctor's hand. Ryu said "That's ok, Lisa." They entered the office and Chun-Li undressed herself and put on a hospital gown. As Dr. Heart readied her ultrasonic scanner she asked "So, how have you been since our last appointments? Any complaints?"

Chun-Li took a seat on the examination chair and said "I'm doing great so far. The morning sickness is completely gone and I feel heavier each day. But I have to go to the loo a lot." Dr. Heart said "That's good news, Chun-Li. It is quite normal to have increased urine production. But that's a sign that everything is fine. Now, are we ready to find out the baby's gender?" Chun-Li held onto Ryu's hand and they smiled at each other. Chun-Li said "We are ready and eager to know, Lisa!"

Dr. Heart applied some gel on Chun-Li's baby bump and applied the scanner. The Hoshis looked in awe as their little baby appeared on the ultrasonic screen. Dr. Heart said "Ok, so here is the baby and if we look a little closer we should see….." Ryu knelt down to have his head right next to Chun-Li's and both looked at the picture with open mouths. "What is it, Lisa?" Chun-Li asked anxiously. Dr Heart looked closer and said "Well, Chun-Li and Ryu….in about five months you will be parents to a beautiful baby girl!"

Chun-Li's heart nearly skipped a beat and tears formed in both their eyes. Chun-Li looked deep in Ryu's eyes with a huge smile. Ryu had a smile from ear to ear as well and Chun-Li said full of joy "A girl! We're going to have daughter!"

* * *

Finally our favorite SF-couple knows the gender of their first born...a girl! Who would have known? (Well if you read Shadow Lady you should have ;) )

The Baby Shower is still before us as is the more troubling guys party Ken is planning...will he hold his promise to not include strippers?

Well find out in the next Chapter!

If you like my story so far (and Shadow Lady) i would greatly appreciate to read your thoughts on it in a little review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day of Chun-Li's baby shower has arrived. The happy couple initially wanted to sleep in since the party was taking place in the late afternoon but they didn't take Eliza into account. At 08.30 AM Ryu and Chun-Li got ripped out of their dreamland by the constant ringing of the door bell. BRIING! BRIING! BRIIIIIIIING! Both of them yanked upwards into a sitting position and held their ears closed. Completely dizzy Chun-Li said "Oh my god! Who is this?"

Ryu got out of bed and helped Chun-Li on her feet. They put their morning robes on and slurped toward the front door with the door bell still ringing. BRIING! BRIING! BRIING! Ryu shouted "Ok, ok...we're coming! This better be really important!" He opened the door and Eliza stormed in like a hurricane wearing a pink summer dress and said in a hurry "Well, it's about time you two! What...still in your pyjamas? Come on we have a party to set up!"

Ryu and Chun-Li thought they were still dreaming and looked at Eliza with open eyes and mouths. Chun-Li said frustrated "What are you talking about?! The party is only in...10 hours?!...God; Eliza!" Eliza however just smirked back "And did you think we can just snip our fingers and everything is set?! There's still a lot to do until the guests arrive and time is short!" Ryu and Chun-Li leaned forward and looked outside.

They saw two vans of a local high class caterer and people unloading one of the vans. Ken stood next to his car in his red gi and just raised his shoulders and eyebrows and showed his hands in an apologetic gesture and said "You try and stop her!" Ryu buried his face in his hand and said to Chun-Li "See, I told you it would be just like our wedding!"

Eliza said to Chun-Li "Come on, honey. It is time to get you ready now. I'll take care of the rest." Eliza waved her female stylist over and before Chun-Li could say something did the stylist pull her into the bedroom to get hair and makeup done. One of the caterers asked Eliza "Mrs. Masters, where should we put this?" Eliza quickly answered "Just unload everything around the back and we'll work from there!" She then looked at Ryu and said "What are you still standing here? Go put on your gi and go with Ken to set up your theme party!"

Ryu was completely stunned and mumbled "Huh...what theme party?" Ken approached him and said "Your party, you dope...everyone will appear in their fighting uniform...unless you want to stay..." Ryu with slight panic said "No way I'll be staying in this zoo!" Then he quickly put on his white gi and fighting gloves and drove off with Ken to the Shenlong-dojo.

As promised Chun-Li didn't have to do a thing other than sit still. The stylist carefully made her hair into beautiful ox horns and bangs and added several diamond hairpins and white ribbons. Eliza jumped around between giving orders to the caterers, setting up the decoration and choosing Chun-Li's outfit. In the end they decided on a blue and gold two piece summer dress comprised of a sleeveless top which covered her large baby bump and a wavy skirt which went to her knees and a pair of elegant sandals.

Then Eliza made Chun-Li sit in her bean bag chair which was brought outside and gave her some tea. Attentively Chun-Li watched Eliza and the caterers set up an impressive party setting. There was a buffet with low calory snacks, lots of champagne (even fake one without alcohol for Chun-Li) and a large amount of baby themed decorations along with balloons, ribbons and a large banner saying 'It's a girl!'.

In the mean time Ryu and Ken set up the men's party in Ryu's dojo. It was a much more spartan setting in comparison to the girls' party. Ryu and Ken simply opened the sliding walls to turn the three training rooms into one big room. Then they set up several party tables and filled them with beer kegs, sake and loads of Ryu's favourite snacks like mizuyokan (Japanese sweet bean jelly), grapes, mini hot dogs and schrimp chips. Ken hung up a banner across the room saying 'you're a dad...welcome to the club!'

Time flew by quickly and just as the preparations finished did the first guests arrive at the Hoshi mansion. Chun-Li and Eliza welcomed their female guests in the living room and then had them make themselves at home out the back. Those who arrived with their partners like Julia and Guile or Mai and Andy got dropped off quickly by the men who then went on to Ryu's party.

In less than half an hour all guests arrived to Chun-Li's baby shower and they all gathered out the back. Next to Chun-Li and Eliza were Mai Shiranui, Cammy, Sakura, Maki, Blue Mary, Julia and her daughter Amy. The women all appeared according to the dress code in wavy and colourful summer dresses. Even Sakura got herself a new dress just for the occasion.

They all helped themselves for a glass of champagne or fake champagne in the case of Chun-Li, Amy and Sakura and then everybody gathered on the couches. Chun-Li smiled over both ears and said "Thank you all so much for coming. Ryu and I have had quite the adventurous lifestyle and we both expected to have some adventures together when we married. But now we are living an adventure that is so big like we never thought: starting a family. It means so much to me that I can share this special event with so many good friends today."

The group of girls felt very touched by Chun-Li's words and applauded them smiling. Mai raised her glass and said "Thank you Chun-Li, that was so nicely said of you. I think I can speak for all us here when I say that we feel so lucky to have you two as friends. Now let us raise our glass to Chun-Li, Ryu and their baby girl!" The women raised their glasses and cheered into the toast "Chun-Li, Ryu and baby girl!"

Chun-Li blushed and said "Thank you so much. I hope you don't mind but I really want to open the presents now!" Everybody giggled as Chun-Li looked giddy as a school girl at the neatly laid out pile of presents in the centre of the couches.

One after the other the girls gave Chun-Li their present for her baby girl. The presents revealed adorable baby clothes for baby girls and stuffed animals but one present was different. As Chun-Li unpacked a present from Eliza she raised an eyebrow and looked at it with a puzzled demeanour. She raised up the device, which looked like a bong, and asked "What is this?" The group giggled at Chun-Li's question. Julia said "That's a breast pump, dear."

"Huh?" Chun-Li asked, provoking more giggling. Eliza said "Hihi...oh sweetie. With that you can make a stockpile of breastmilk for later use. Trust me; there are times when you just can't bare your baby sucking your breasts dry. And for those moments this device is a pure salvation! You're lucky I remembered that we forgot to buy it earlier." Chun-Li looked at the breast pump and said "Oh, I guess that makes sense. Thank you Eliza...but you'll have to show me how this thing works." The group giggled again.

After she opened all the presents Chun-Li said "Thank you all for those great presents. I'm sure Ryu will be thrilled too when he sees them. I wish I could thank you with more than just words..." Suddenly Sakura sprung up waving her arm in the air "Ouh, Ouh! I know, I know. Tell us how you and Ryu fell in love!"

The group of women cheered at the idea and nodded in agreement. Eagerly they looked at Chun-Li to start telling her story. Chun-Li looked back with open eyes and saw Sakura grinning and said "Story time? Well ok, then listen up..."

_Flashback – one and a half years ago; just outside of Shadaloo island in the pacific ocean_

_A ship was sailing away from the dreaded Island that hosted the Street Fighter tournament. It was the same ship that delivered the competitors to the island who were lured there to be brainwashed and indoctrinated into M. Bison's elite. However while Bison was occupied with the tournament, Interpol Agent Chun-Li along with Colonel William Guile, Cammy White and Delta Red sabotaged the island's powerful defence system, the so called 'Psycho Beam' and turned it on the island itself. _

_Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, Delta Red, Fei Long, Ken, E. Honda, Zangief, Dhalsim, Thunder Hawk, Dee Jay, Blanka and the freed Doll's were all standing near the aft railing of the captured ship and looked in awe as a beam of light shot down from the sky straight into the islands inactive volcano. The intensity of the beam turned the night into day and made everyone shield their eyes from the light. _

_Chun-Li took a quick head count and asked "Is someone still on the island?" Ken answered "Yes. Ryu stayed behind to fight Bison." Chun-Li looked in shock back at the island and watched as rock avalanches fell down from the volcano and the buildings around it exploded and crumbled together. Worried she said "Is he crazy? That's suicide!" _

_Magma was starting to pour out of numerous holes and flooded the island. The group of fighters looked at the gruesome scene and feared the worst. Dhalsim, who remained calm during the whole spectacle, suddenly disappeared. Dee Jay who stood right next to him made a scared jump and screamed "Ey! Where did the stretchy yoga dude go?" _

_The group looked puzzled around but looked back at the island again when the beam of light started to flicker. KABOOOOM! With an ear deafening explosion the island's centre burst into peaces and sent rocks, magma and dust high into the night sky. The group jumped back in shock and watched in awe as the Shadaloo Island sank into the ocean with a roaring sound. Everyone on the ship feared that this was the end of the wandering warrior. _

_Ken shouted "Ryu!" when he noticed Dhalsim materialize behind them and that Ryu was with him. Ryu was on all fours and gasped for air. He looked very beaten and volcanic dust covered several parts of him. Chun-Li yanked around and without thinking she sped over to Ryu. Together with Ken she helped him on his feet. When she touched him she noticed how incredibly well built he was. She couldn't explain why but her heart started to beat heavy inside her chest and heated her body from the inside. _

_"Are you ok?" she asked him. Ryu secured his footing and looked at who this beautiful voice and those gentle hands belonged to. He thought that she was like an angel and her worried eyes gave him back some strength. He said "I'm ok, thank you." Ken than asked "What happened over there?" Ryu gasped some air and then said out loud so the whole group could hear it "Bison is dead!" Chun-Li quickly asked in disbelieve "Are you sure?" Ryu nodded and said "Absolutely! His lifeless body sank into the island's lava." _

_The whole group cheered at the good news and then went into the ships galley to celebrate. Later as the night passed into dawn Chun-Li was searching for Ryu. She found him on the ships aft railing watching the sunrise. He noticed her approaching from behind and turned around. Chun-Li was awestruck at how stunning he looked with the sunrise in his back. She stopped a few steps in front of him. Ryu studied the Chinese beauty who nervously stood in front of him, dressed in that beautiful blue quipao and with her hair and ribbons flowing with the wind. Feelings of affection rose up in him, something he never experienced before. _

_"Hi, Ryu." Chun-Li said. Ryu said back "Hi...you are Chun-Li, right?" She smiled that he recognized her and said while nervously playing with her hair "Yes." Ryu smiled and said "You fought well in the tournament!" Chun-Li blushed and said "Oh, please...I lost on purpose to Fei-Long." Ryu leaned with his back on the railing and said "I know. I figured it was too easy for him. You have very elegant and powerful fighting style. I doubt Fei-Long would stand a chance in a real fight." Chun-Li's face got all read at this compliment and she said "Thank you." _

_Ryu said "Hmm, Chun-Li means 'spring beauty', doesn't it?" Chun-Li answered with a smile "Yes it does...'dragon'." Ryu looked at her perfectly formed body and said "Your name certainly does you justice." Chun-Li now formed a huge smile and playfully hid her face with one hand and said "Aww, thank you. You're sweet." She couldn't explain to herself why this rather blunt remark gave her butterflies in her stomach when it would have provoked disgust coming from any other man. _

_Chun-Li approached Ryu further until she leaned on the railing right next to him and said "I never had the chance to talk to you during this whole endeavour. I wanted to thank you for defeating Bison." Ryu turned around again and looked out at the ocean and said "You're welcome. But it was not me who struck the final blow." Chun-Li asked surprised "But who did?" Ryu sighed and decided that he could tell her the truth. _

_"It was the man who murdered my master Gouken, the closest person I had to a father. This murderer is a dark figure named Akuma who lost himself in the dark power of Ansatsuken and is now more demon than man. He murdered his own brother, my master, and desires to turn me into the darkness aswell. He appeared out of nowhere and struck Bison down with the most forbidden technique of Ansatsuken...the Shun Goku Satsu. I tried to fight him, but he was so powerful. He was about to kill me when Dhalsim pulled me out." _

_Chun-Li was very touched by this. She moved closer to Ryu and put her hand on his. Her gentle touch gave him warmth and comfort like he never expected. She said to him "Oh my god. That is horrible. I'm so sorry for what happened to your master...Bison was responsible for my fathers death. Up until now I was consumed with seeking revenge. And now that he is defeated and dead I don't feel any better but I believe that my father is at peace now." _

_Ryu was moved by Chun-Li's fate and said "I'm so sorry for you fathers death. Maybe someday I can give my master the same peace and finally defeat Akuma." They stood opposite to each other and Chun-Li said "Maybe...but you don't have to do this alone." They were only inches apart now. Ryu got enchanted at how Chun-Li was glowing beautifully by the sunrise. _

_Chun-Li still held onto Ryu's hand. She couldn't hold back anymore and tiptoed to move her face closer to his. Ryu watched her face approaching and saw how she slightly closed her eyes and readied her lips. Without hesitation he held one of her cheeks with his hand and lowered his face down to hers. Their lips made contact and they gave each other the most passionate and gentle kiss they ever experienced. _

_After they broke their kiss they looked in each others eyes without saying a word. They both smiled at how good and right it felt. Then they quickly wrapped their arms around each other and kissed as the sun rose behind them over the horizon._

"...and when the ship anchored in Hong Kong harbour I didn't want to let him go. Ryu felt the same and accepted my invitation to stay at my place. The time together just made our love grow and Ryu never left my side." Chun-Li finished. Maki said "Aaaaw, that was so romantic!" and the rest of the group agreed.

The women enjoyed their time together with chatting and drinking champagne. As the night started to come the group wondered where their men, and rides back home, remained. Suddenly Eliza noticed her cell phone ringing. Ken's photo was on the display and Eliza picked up "Ken?...Ken?...Huh?" Eliza then gathered the girls and said "Girls...listen to this!" She hit the loudspeaker button and what they heard stunned the women completely.

Out of the speaker mixed voices shouted "...Hadoken...aaah...come on bro, where's your humor?...I told you I'd kick your ass...wataaa...huahh...sonic boom...hyaah..." Eliza hit the disconnect button and said "Well girls, I think it's time we put the boys in their place!" The girls agreed and punched their fists together. Chun-Li said "I agree...but how do we get there? The guys have most of the cars!" Cammy answered "We can take your Jeep, Chun, and the van from the caterers." Eliza took lead "Come on girls." They all got in the Jeep and the van and drove off with screeching wheels.

-RCL-

30 minutes earlier at the guys' party

The party to send Ryu into fatherhood was already in motion and those who were not yet half drunk were definitely working on it. Even Ryu helped himself for some sake to get into the mood and endure the whole evening. He looked at the mess around him and hoped it wouldn't get much worse.

Honda laid passed out on the floor after a drinking contest with Andy. Yun and Yang were about to decorate Honda's face painting into a cat face. Mel sat next to them and giggled while cheering them on. Guile and Zangief were arm wrestling while the drunk Andy and Fei Long competed in a dance match to 'everybody dance now'. Guy and Terry soon joined in and turned it into a big dance competition. Blanka was digging into the buffet like an animal and stuffed his face with mini hot dogs.

Ken hung with one arm on Ryu's shoulder and blabbered on while holding a beer in his other hand. "You know...you're gonna love it, man...but you're also gonna hate it...now don't get me wrong, man...you're gonna love your kid to death...but you will have no more time for yourself..." Ryu just stood there with crossed arms and tried to ignore him.

Ryu then said to his best friend "Ok, Ken. I'll try to remember you're father-wisdom...you got something else planned? I'm sure our women are starting to worry." Ken raised his head in a drunken jerk and said "Woman?!...planned...of course...thank you for reminding me bro!" Then Ken said out loud "Listen up guys! It's time for Ryu's present!" Ryu just thought 'Oh no, what comes next!?'

Ken vanished outside and shortly after wheeled in a huge gift-wrapped box. The guys gathered around it and were anxious to know what's inside it. Ken grinned and switched the track on the stereo to 'hot stuff'. The gift box sprung open and out jumped Rainbow Mika in her very revealing wrestling uniform. She arched her body and the guys cheered, all except Ryu.

Ryu approached Mika and she said "Congratulations big daddy!" and arched her butt into his direction. Ryu bowed and said "Thank you. Please forgive me what I have to do next." Mika squeaked as Ryu carefully held her waist and lifted her up with ease. Then he carried her outside while holding her a safe distance away from himself.

Ken grinned to the others and said "I can't think of one reason why he wouldn't like that." The rest of the guys laughed but stopped as soon as Ryu stepped back inside the dojo. Everybody noticed that he was pissed and almost steaming of anger. He shouted "Keeeeen! I told you NO strippers!" Ken made defencive stance and said "She wasn't a stripper! Just a wrestler moon lighting as an exotic dancer! That's not the same!"

Ryu stomped towards Ken and punched him in the chest. Ken unable to defend himself in his drunken state took the full brunt and flew back right into the table where Guile and Zangief were still arm wrestling. Zangief jumped up and said "Ha, I win!" Guile fumed "You cheated!" and kicked Zangief through the room. Ken tried to get back on his feet. Ryu shouted "HADOKEN!" and shot a fireball at Ken.

Ken screamed as he flew further through the room. Now everybody was fighting with each other. Ryu ignored the others and headed straight for Ken. Ken tried to reason "Come on bro…where is your humor?" Ryu just said "I told I'd kick your ass if you do that!" He picked Ken up and threw him away.

Chaos was ruling in the dojo as everybody was brawling with each other. Even Honda awoke from his comatose state and after watching his face in the mirror ran after the giggling and grinning Yun and Yang. As Ken hit a wall of the training room after being punched into it by Ryu he noticed his cell phone. In panic he stood up and yelled "SHIT! My phone dialled Eliza. Stop it guys before…"

"KEN! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Eliza's voice echoed through the hall. The guys stopped dead in their tracks many of them right within their next punching move and looked at Eliza in shock. But Eliza was not alone. The entire group of women stood together in the entrance of the room and they were furious.

Ken tried to diffuse the situation and said "Eliza, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about, just a friendly brawl here." Eliza fumed "Zip it! Look at the place! You trashed it! No one is leaving before the place is spotless…do you idiots understand!?" The guys stood up and nodded without resistance.

The women then forced brooms and cleaning equipment onto the guys. With apologetic stances everybody including Ryu cleaned the whole place. The women controlled their every move and corrected every mistake immediately.

Much later after the women deemed the cleaning a success everybody reconciled and then parted ways, already laughing about the incident. Chun-Li and Ryu were finally back home and got ready for bed, totally exhausted from the parties. As Ryu jumped into bed Chun-Li smiled and said "You were right, honey. It was almost exactly as chaotic and exhausting as our wedding."

* * *

As expected the baby shower organized by eliza went off like clockwork and Ken's guys party was a disaster. However friends forgive each other quickly and Ryu wont hold it against him for long since it's quite the fun story to tell.

Stay tuned for Ryu and Chun-Li attending Mai and Andy's wedding and having an epiphany

Don't be shy and leave a reaview! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At Shiranui Castle in the mountain region of Japan a great crowd has gathered today on this special occasion; the wedding of Mai Shiranui and Andy Bogard. The castle, home of Mai and the Shiranui-clan as well as the founding place of the special Shiranui ninja fighting style, had been greatly decorated and the peach and cherry trees blossomed beautifully and draped the castle with their pink flower petals.

Next to the Shiranui-clan and the Bogard family a lot of Mai and Andy's friends have travelled from a far to witness this special event. As per the dress code everybody was clothed in traditional Japanese kimonos on arrival with the black or dark blue ones for the men and white or pink ones for the women. The ceremony was about to start out the back of the main building.

All the guests were already seated and Andy in a black kimono stood at the end of the aisle. His brother Terry and Ryu were the best men wearing dark blue kimonos and 'Blue' Mary Ryan and Chun-Li were the bridesmaids dressed in pink houmongi kimonos, one of them specially tailored to accommodate Chun-Li's large baby bump.

The musicians started to play the wedding march on traditional Japanese instruments. All heads now turned down the aisle and watched in awe as Mai made the first steps. Mai wore a gorgeous white ornamented wedding kimono. Unlike traditional wedding kimonos this one was designed to still accentuate her curvy figure. Instead of a head piece Mai's hair was beautifully styled into a ponytail and adorned with flowers and some jewellery.

All eyes rested on her and Mai blushed and smiled happily as she walked down the aisle. She reached the podium and Andy whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful!" as he took her hand. The ceremony was held in English so everybody could understand. After they exchanged their vows and the rings a dozen white doves were released and flew into the sky as they kissed each other. Everybody took a stand and applauded and many of the women couldn't hold back some tears of joy.

Andy and Mai then walked back down the aisle towards the main building followed closely by the bridesmaids and best men. The wedding guests soon followed and everybody took their seat in the large ball room for the wedding dinner to start. It was a real feast with five courses. One could think that Andy, Ryu and Terry were competing in an eating contest as they scooped up the food. During the dinner Terry and Mary took a stand to propose a touching though embarrassing toast to the newly weds.

After dinner the group headed into the castles court yard for the after dinner party. But first Mai threw her bouquet at the group of unmarried women. Blue Mary was able, after much fighting with the other women in mid-air, to catch the bouquet and grinned happily at Terry while the other guests applauded to her catch. The wedding guests then either danced or engaged in conversations while the waiters made sure that no one was holding an empty glass.

Around Mai gathered a group of women comprised of Chun-Li, Blue Mary, Cammy, Athena, Sakura and others who listened intently to Mai's story of how Andy proposed to her. When she finished the women all Aaawed and Chun-Li said "Aaww...that was so romantic!" Mai smiled over both ears and said "Oh, yes. You can not imagine my happiness when Andy finally went down on one knee and pulled out that ring!"

The women had to giggle since all of them knew how long Mai was pursuing Andy. Mai said "Now I have a little request, Chun-Li!" Slightly surprised Chun-Li asked "Really? What request?" Mai smiled and said "Well, I would like you to tell us the story of how Ryu proposed to you!" The women around Mai and Chun-LI gasped in anxiety and eagerly waited for the story to begin. Chun-Li was flattered and said "Really? But this is your wedding!" Mai grinned and said "Yes and I am the bride...so, pretty please?"

Chun-Li chuckled at how Mai fluttered with her eyes as she said that. She said "Well, ok then listen up...it was almost two years ago. Ryu and I were living together in Hong Kong for almost half a year and things were going really well. We were so much in love and we never felt as happy as when we were together. Ryu even looked for a place to rent as a dojo because he wanted to chip into our upkeep with something other than street fighting. This was such a great gesture of him since I was the one with a stable income and it was my apartment we were living in...plus it showed me that he was serious about staying with me."

Chun-Li continued "The day he proposed to me I remember as if it was yesterday. He was acting pretty weird the whole week...well, weirder than usual." The group giggled slightly. "He was very nervous around me and I knew he was hiding something but I didn't want to distrust him. It was a Wednesday in spring and all the flora in Hong Kong blossomed so beautifully. That day I decided to wear my blue quipao with the white waistband, the outfit from the street fighter tournament..."

_Flashback – Chun-Li and Ryu's apartment in Hong Kong, two years ago _

_Chun-Li stepped out of the bedroom fully dressed in her blue quipao and grabbed her purse in the living room. Ryu was standing on the balcony in a morning robe and shorts and inhaled the morning air with a cup of tea in hand. Chun-Li approached him from behind and said "Well I'm off to work, sweetie." Ryu turned around and fell into a speechless stare when he saw her standing in front of him in that beautiful dress and looking at him seductively. _

_Chun-Li asked "Ryu? Are you ok?" Ryu scoffed and said "Y..yes...of course...sorry you just enchanted me. You're so beautiful!" Chun-Li blushed and said "Thank you, handsome...Do have any plans for the day?" Ryu answered "Uhm...well, I..wanted to look at another location for my dojo. And...I thought that maybe..I could pick you up for dinner later?" Chun-Li smiled and said "That's a wonderful idea. Pick me up at five pm, ok?" _

_Ryu said nervously "O..ok." Chun-Li thought he was very cute the way he acted. She approached him closer and kissed his lips. She noticed that his body was really hot and felt like it was on fire. She broke the kiss and said "Have a nice day, sweetie." Ryu said "You too." and watched her leave the apartment. _

_-RCL- _

_At exactly five pm Ryu arrived at the Interpol building and had the lobby guard call Chun-Li. As Chun-Li walked down the steps to the front desk she noticed that Ryu was waiting for her in his trademark white gi with the black belt and the red fighting gloves. 'Hmm…he does look so great in that outfit!' she thought to herself. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss and said "Hi Ryu. Your timing is perfect!" Ryu smiled and said "I wouldn't want to be late for you." _

_They exited the Interpol building while holding hands and Ryu guided them to the nearby park. Chun-Li asked "So how was that place you checked out?" Ryu answered "It's great. It's not too big or too small...it has several training rooms and separated locker rooms with showers...and I said I would take it!" Chun-Li got excited and said with a big smile "Wow Ryu that is great." She thought it was great not only because it was his goal to set up a dojo but also was this the confirmation that he would stay in Hong Kong with her. _

_Ryu said "Yes...and I hope I can start soon with accepting students." The two warriors walked through the beautiful park and enjoyed the peace it was radiating. After a while Chun-Li asked "So...where are we going?" Ryu replied "To the garden restaurant at the other side of the park. I reserved us a table there." Chun-Li smiled and said "That sounds wonderful. And it was a great idea of you to go through the park. It's so beautiful." _

_Ryu rubbed the back of his head and said "Yes. But no flower, no tree or river compares to your beauty, Chun-Li." This made her blush and she said "Aaww, thank you. You're so sweet." Ryu guided them towards a large ornamented rock with stone carvings and lots of bonsai trees surrounding it. He stopped beneath some peach trees which were blooming with pink flowers. _

_Ryu then stepped in front of Chun-Li and held both her hands. She wondered what he wanted to do now and expected that he just wanted to make out at this romantic location. But then Ryu said "Chun-Li, there is something I need to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you for quite some time." Chun-Li noticed how serious his voice was and felt a little fear inside her. She said "Yes Ryu...what is it?" _

_Ryu gathered all his strength and said "People know me as the wandering warrior. For a long time I have been traveling the globe in search of strong opponents with whom I could evolve my own strength. However after my fight with Bison and Akuma on Shadaloo Island I realised something...I could travel the world for many more years but I would never find something crucial that I was missing all this time. Back then on the boat which took us away from the island I couldn't figure out what that crucial component was. Until..." _

_Chun-Li was touched by his words and said "Yes?" Ryu swallowed some saliva and continued "Until you stepped into my life. It took me some time to realize...but now I know. You complete me, Chun-Li. You give me a reason to fight and you give me the greatest gift of all...your love." Chun-Li felt the fear in her chest fade away. She gasped as Ryu went down on one knee and she could barely believe what she knew was coming next. _

_Ryu held onto one of her hands and said "Chun-Li, I love you and I want to be together with you forever." He grabbed a small box from beneath his gi and Chun-Li gasped even more when he opened it and showed her the contents. The box contained an engagement ring. The ring was made of a band of white gold and held a single sapphire surrounded by two diamonds. Ryu asked "Chun-Li Xiang, will you marry me?" _

_Chun-Li hoped that this was not just some dream she would suddenly wake up of. She smiled over both ears and tears of joy started to escape her eyes. She tried to find her voice to give him an answer and said very quiet at first "Yes...oh yes, yes, YES!" She held out her left hand and Ryu with a happy smile on his face attached the ring which fitted perfectly. _

_End Flashback_

"...and when he got back on his feet we hugged and kissed while the pink flower petals from the peach trees surrounded us like a curtain." Chun-Li said to finish the story. The group of woman surrounding her now awed at her beautiful story and several of them were unsuccessful in holding back some tears.

Sakura said "Oh wow, Chun-Li. That was an incredibly romantic story." All the others agreed. After a while of chatting the group of women dispersed to chat with other people or to hit the dance floor.

Chun-Li remained alone in the middle of the crowd and looked around. As she watched the people and the beautiful setting around her something in particular caught her eye. It enchanted her completely and she walked straight towards it while ignoring everything else.

Cammy, who was talking with Athena and Kensou, noticed her waltzing by. Chun-Li's behaviour made Cammy worry and she excused herself "I'm sorry. Would you two excuse me for a moment?" Athena said "Of course." Cammy then followed Chun-Li through the crowd. Athena and Kensou looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Chun-Li stopped in front of a large jade dragon figure. It was beautifully carved and shimmered with a green touch as it caught the sunlight. Chun-Li stared intently at the jade figure while resting her hands on her large baby bump. She didn't even notice that Cammy came to a halt right next to her. Cammy watched Chun-Li with a raised eyebrow and then looked at the jade figure since it was the thing that Chun-Li stared at while tilting her head.

Cammy said "That's a nice dragon!" Chun-Li jerked her head at Cammy with open eyes and said "Huh?...What?" Cammy sceptically looked at Chun-Li's face and asked "Are you ok?" Chun-Li looked back at the statue and said "Yeah...I think I just had an epiphany!" Cammy looked at the jade figure and then back at Chun-Li completely puzzled and asked "About what? The statue?"

Chun-Li looked at Cammy and said "No...I need to talk to Ryu! Did you see him?" Cammy looked around and then spotted Ryu on the first balcony of the castles main building. She pointed her finger at him and said "Up there! He's talking to Ken and Andy on the balcony!" Chun-Li looked up and smiled as she saw her husband leaning on the balcony rails.

With an extreme happiness Chun-Li hugged Cammy and said "Thanks!" Then she left the completely stunned Cammy standing at the jade figure and headed to the main building as quickly as she could. Her baby bump and the kimono made it very difficult to run and after she climbed the stairs to the first floor she needed to pause for a breather.

She approached the men and yelled from afar "Ryu!" Ken, Andy and Ryu interrupted their current discussion and watched the pregnant Chun-Li approach. She stopped in front of the three fighters and said while breathing heavy "Phew...Ryu...I need to...talk to you in private...for a minute." Ryu gave his exhausted wife some support and said with a smile "Of course honey. Guys, will you excuse us?" Ken said "Ok...see you later at the bar!" Then he and Andy left the warrior couple alone.

Chun-Li unfolded her butterfly fan and waved herself more air. The she said "Phew...I am so looking forward to being able to run for a mile without pause after the baby is born!" Ryu chuckled and said "Of course, honey. So...what did you want to talk about?" Chun-Li now remembered why she hurried up here in the first place. She put the fan back in her kimono and took Ryu's hands.

She said "Just moments ago I had an epiphany of sorts about a name!" Ryu looked with open eyes at his wife and said "For our baby girl? What name?" Chun-Li in the high hopes that he would approve said nervously "Well...what do you think about: Mei-Lin? It means..." "Beautiful jade!" Ryu said before Chun-Li could finish her sentence.

As Ryu let the name sink in, Chun-Li waited anxiously for his reply. Ryu smiled and said "Wow, it's perfect!" Chun-Li gasped in happiness and asked "So you approve?" Ryu hugged her and said "Yes, I do. It's such a beautiful name." Chun-Li laughed happily and said "Oh wow...our baby's name will be Mei-Lin Hoshi!" They disengaged their hug and held onto Chun-Li's baby bump together. Ryu smiled and said "Mei-Lin Hoshi". As he said that Chun-Li felt a kick inside her and she said "Ouh!...Hihi, I think she approves!" They both laughed and smiled at each other happily.

Mai along with Cammy, Eliza and Blue Mary walked up the stairs and towards the warrior couple. Cammy said "Hey there you are, Chun! I was worried by your weird behaviour before!" Chun-Li grinned innocent and said "Ups...sorry!" Mai asked "What's going on with you two? You seem very happy about something!" Ryu answered "Well, we have some exciting news to tell...Come on, let's go find Andy and Ken!"

Ken and Andy were joined by Terry and Sakura at the bar. They were discussing the positive and negative aspects of marriage while sipping down a cold beer. They noticed the girls and Ryu approaching and Ken said with a grin "Well hello. So, did you conclude your private discussion?" Guile and Julia approached the group with Amy sitting on Guile's shoulders. Guile asked "Hey, what's going on?"

Ryu said to the group around them "We have something important to announce!" The group was listening intently and Chun-Li said with a huge smile while holding onto her baby bump "Ryu and I just decided on a name for our baby girl! It will be 'Mei-Lin'." The group cheered and everybody agreed that is was a very beautiful name.

Mai hugged both Chun-Li and Ryu and said "That really is a beautiful name! I'm so happy for you two! And I think it is wonderful that you came up with that name at our wedding!" Chun-Li tightened the hug and said "Thank you, Mai. It makes it so much more special to us." Andy raised his hands in a cheerful manner and said out loud "I would say this calls for more champagne!"

The whole group cheered and the waiters poured everyone a glass of champagne and fake champagne for Chun-Li and the underage. Andy raised his glass and said "To Mei-Lin Hoshi!" The whole group raised their glasses and cheered "Mei-Lin!" Ryu and Chun-Li blushed and took a sip of champagne. They kissed passionately and their anxiety grew to watch their baby daughter Mei-Lin come into this world.

* * *

At last Ryu and Chun-Li could decide on a name for their baby girl!

But the most diffucult part is still before them

What that might be? Chapter 8 will tell

Now while one could say that this is a crossover, i say it's only partial because the main charachters are still Ryu and Chun-Li, which is why i didnt put it in the crossover section. I just like Mai and Andy very much, that's why i include them in my stories.

Feel free to comment


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chun-Li was well within her ninth month of pregnancy and anxiously looking forward to her due date which was less than three weeks away. Due to her fully developed baby bump she remained mostly around the house, since even her morning gymnastics were becoming a strenuous task. However she didn't complain since she received frequent visits from her close friends like Mai, Cammy and Sakura. Ken and Eliza along with their son Mel moved into their Hong Kong penthouse and promised to stay until Mei-Lin was born to keep Chun-Li company whenever she needed.

Chun-Li very much liked these unannounced visits of her friends to talk with them about babies and her future as a caring mother. Eliza though kept on telling her scary stories about how painful the birth would be but she tried to ignore it to not become hysterical.

It was a Saturday and Ryu and Chun-Li enjoyed some quiet quality time together and went for a slow walk in their beautiful flourishing garden. Since it was pretty warm they both dressed accordingly; Ryu with a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt and Chun-Li with a pink two part summer dress which went just over her knees.

"So how was Eliza's visit yesterday? You girls had fun while Ken and I were sparring at the dojo?" Ryu asked. Chun-Li replied "It was fun. We had some great time together. However she did again try to scare me with how intense the pains of contractions were...I still think she exaggerates." Ryu smiled and said "Well she has a habit of turning ants into elephants but she does have the experience!" Chun-Li gave him a sarcastic look and said "Oh please...it's probably only a tenth as bad as she describes it."

They walked a bit further down one of the footpaths all the while with their arms interlocked. Suddenly Chun-Li stopped and held onto her baby bump. Ryu noticed a very worried look forming on her face and he asked "What's wrong, Chun-Li?" She felt something very uncomfortable and said "Ohh…..something doesn't feel right!...AAAHNG...Ah, it hurts!" She bent forward and held onto her baby bump as she tried to fight the immense pain emanating from within it.

Ryu supported her and asked "Is the baby coming?" Chun-Li shook her head and said "No...and it's too soon! The due date is in 20 days! Aaaah!" Ryu was shocked and didn't what to do as he watched his wife scream in pain. "Aaaah...Ryu! It hurts so badly!" Chun-Li screamed. She couldn't hold her footing any longer and started drop on the floor. Ryu now reacted with lightning instinct and caught his wife before she hit the ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around her back and legs and lifted her up.

As fast as possible he raced back to the house with his wife in his arms. Chun-Li clenched her teeth and screamed "Hnggg...aahh. Ryuu, I think something is wrong with the baby! Please take me to the hospital quick!" Ryu without replying verbally reacted immediately and carried her around the house to the cars. He set her down in front of the Aston Martin and said "Wait here, I'll be right back with the keys!" Chun-Li rested her hands on the cars front and said while breathing heavy "Where do you think I could go?...Hnggnn aaah...Please hurry!"

Ryu tried not to panic as he searched for the keys and Chun-Li's purse and quickly hurried back outside. He carefully put Chun-Li in the Aston Martin's passenger seat and got behind the wheel. With a screeching kick start he sped off towards the hospital. On his way he called ahead with his cell phone "Hello? ….this is Ryu Hoshi! I have an emergency: my pregnant wife is having large pain and she thinks something is wrong with our baby. Please notify Dr. Lisa Heart that we're coming soon!...Yes, Chun-Li Hoshi!...I'll be there in about ten minutes!"

Then Ryu dialled a different number and let it ring. "Come on...come on!" Ryu said anxiously as he heard the ringing tone. After the third ring Ryu heard Ken's voice saying "Heey, buddy! How's it going?" Ryu said quickly "Ken! I'm on the way to the hospital with Chun-Li! Something is not right…she is in a lot of pain! Can you please come?" Ken caught the urgency of the situation and said "Of course! We're on our way!"

Both Ryu and Chun-Li were scared to death but they tried to mask it. Ryu focused on driving to the hospital as fast he could while Chun-Li tried to hold back the pain. Eight minutes later the Aston Martin came to a halt in front of the hospitals main entrance. Ryu jumped out of the car and gently pulled Chun-Li out of her side and onto his arms again. He carried her inside the hospital where Dr. Heart was already waiting with wheelchair and said "Ryu! Over here! Put her down in the chair!"

Ryu did as the doctor said and carefully placed her in the chair. Still it hurt Chun-Li and she screamed "Aaahh...it hurts!" and held onto her baby bump, worried for Mei-Lin's health. Dr. Heart said to the nurse behind the chair "Let's bring her into exam room three, quick!" The nurse rolled off with Chun-Li quickly but very safe and experienced. Dr. Heart and Ryu ran alongside to Chun-Li's left and right. Ryu's demeanour was serious and worried; he knew it was now out of his hands.

Inside the examination room the nurse and Ryu helped Chun-Li on the exam bed. Dr. Heart wiped some sweat off Chun-Li's forehead and asked her "Chun-Li! I need you to breathe slowly now!...Focus on me!...Now tell me what happened!" Chun-Li tried to easy her breathing but the pain was still very noticeable. She then told the doctor "We were just walking for a bit when..aah...suddenly the pain appeared in my belly region like a cramp!"

Dr. Heart used her stethoscope and listened to her belly beneath the top of her summer dress. Ryu stood nervously nearby and hoped the doctor would give them some relieving news. Chun-Li was anxious for the doctors diagnose and said while clenching her teeth "Hnnggg...please tell me my baby is all right, doc!"

Dr. Heart put her stethoscope back around her neck. She took Chun-Li's hand and said "Ok Chun-Li, here's what I want you to do: Together with me we'll breathe now really quickly, ok?" Chun-Li nodded nervously. Dr. Heart held tight onto Chun-Li's hand and lifted her upper body a little and said "Ok...1, 2, 3, now...hfff..hfff..hfff..hfff..hfff..hfff!" The quick breathing already lightened the pain. Once more they did it together and then the pain faded away.

Chun-Li sank down on the bed completely exhausted and breathing heavy. Dr. Heart asked "Well, Chun-Li...how do you feel?" Chun-Li answered "Much better. Thank you, Lisa." The doctor nodded relived and scribbled something on her chart. Ryu asked "So...Mei-Lin and Chun-Li are all right?" Dr. Heart explained "Yes, both are perfectly fine. What Chun-Li experienced was a Braxton Hicks contraction, more commonly known as false labor. They are quite common in the third trimester!"

Chun-Li said sarcastic "Well lucky me! They didn't feel 'false'!" At this moment the door opened and Ken and Eliza stormed inside. Eliza franticly asked "Chun-Li? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Ryu answered "False alarm, Eliza. She had something called Braxton Hicks contractions!" Eliza gave a breath of relieve and said laughing "Oh no, false labor?! Haha...am I glad it's nothing serious!" Ken added "Phew...you gave us quite the scare over something as insignificant as that!"

Chun-Li got pretty angry at what she had to listen to and hissed "Hey! Unless you're having a 7 pound baby inside your belly...Shut up! It most certainly wasn't insignificant! It hurt like nothing I experienced before!" Everybody was dead silent upon Chun-Li's outbreak.

Eliza sat next to her on the bed and said "I'm sorry, honey. We didn't mean to downplay it. I just remember false labor as very mild!" Doctor Heart explained "Well, Eliza…it usually is. But in rare cases they can be quite extreme, especially if it's the first pregnancy...but, Chun-Li, I thought we talked about this and about the ways to alleviate the pain?"

Chun-Li gave it a thought and said "If we did then I don't remember it." Dr. Heart pulled a notepad from her white coat and said while scribbling "Note to self: talk more intently about labour and alleviation techniques!" Ryu noticed that Chun-Li was fuming and said before she would have another outburst "What kind of alleviation techniques, Lisa?"

Dr. Heart said "Hmm….well there's the breathing exercise we just did, then lying down on one side, hydrate...I'll write it down for you and maybe Eliza can give you some advice from her own experience." She gave Chun-Li the note and helped her sit back up. Ryu then asked "So, does that mean we can go back home?" Dr. Heart answered "Yes, it does. Unless there's another emergency we'll see each other again on your due date, Chun-Li."

Relieved Ryu and Chun-Li returned back home and had Ken and Eliza follow them. They really wanted some company after this and wanted Eliza to tell them some pointers for the labor pains.

-RCL-

Chun-Li's due date came and went. The warrior couple was pretty bummed when Dr. Heart told them that it sadly wasn't time yet. Three days later they went back for the next appointment. Chun-Li was sitting on the exam chair in a hospital gown and Ryu stood next to her for support.

The door opened and Dr. Heart entered with a smile saying "Hello you two! How are you today?" The Hoshi's smiled back and Chun-Li answered "We're doing good, Lisa. Thank you. We're both very anxious!" Dr. Heart sat on her rolling stool and said "I bet you are. So….had any more BH contractions lately?" "A few….but it wasn't that bad thanks to those alleviation techniques." Chun-Li answered.

The doctor put on a couple of rubber gloves and said "That's good….ok let's have look if you're ready to go!" Chun-Li with some help from Ryu put her legs into the supports and let Dr. Heart check her womb. After a couple seconds she made Chun-Li put her legs back down and said while slipping off her gloves "Well, we're at two centimetres dilation...I'm sorry. We need to reach at least four to admit you to the delivery wing."

Chun-Li sighed and dropped her head. Ryu was sad because she was really sure it was time now. He then asked "Lisa, are there any ways to speed things up?" Dr. Heart looked at the frustrated couple. He pitied Chun-Li and understood her predicament completely for she gave birth to two daughters herself and went through the exact same situation.

Dr. Heart said "Well, it is not recommended to medically induce labor unless it's an emergency but there are some things you can try at home." Chun-Li grasped new hope and asked with open eyes "Like what, Lisa?" The Doc explained "Well, there's going for long walks including stairs or going uphill...then there's eating spicy food….and the one thing that proved most effective: sex!"

Ryu and Chun-Li dropped their jaws in surprise at her last suggestion. After a few second Ryu stammered "...Sex?!...Are you serious?" Dr. Heart answered "Oh yes, very serious. Trust me, I have two children and my husband and I induced labor like this both times. And I have quite a lot of patients who did it the same way. It might not be scientifically approved but experience tells a different story!"

Ryu still had trouble with that thought and nervously rubbed the back of his head. Then he looked at Chun-Li and saw that she looked at him with open eyes and a kind of grin that said without words that she wanted to try. Ryu felt pushed into a corner by the two women and said "What!? Chun-Li, you don't honestly expect me to...I mean..that we are even openly discussing..."

Chun-Li interrupted him "Hey, come on! You put our baby inside me; now help me get it out!" Ryu looked at Dr. Heart and she just shrugged her shoulders and said "Good luck in changing her mind!" Ryu gave up. He hid his face behind his palm and said "Oh boy!"

-RCL-

Ryu and Chun-Li were back home and for two days tried the things the good doctor suggested to them. All of them except sex! Ryu felt very uncomfortable to have intercourse with his wife while she was pregnant. He made a deal with Chun-Li that they would do this only as the last measure.

After a long walk in the garden the warrior couple went inside the house and Ryu cooked them some very spicy food with a side of peppers. They sat down on the couch and ate side by side while watching some television. Chun-Li had a frustrated look as the spicy food and the walks still didn't seem to work. She wore a white wavy skirt and a blue tank top which was obviously too small for her baby bump but she didn't care since she just wanted to feel comfortable.

Ryu was already very hot from the spices and was getting a red head. He said "Phew...pretty hot stuff, huh?" Chun-Li was unimpressed and didn't feel even a little hot. Frustrated she said "If you say so." Ryu picked up his pepper and said "Come on, eat your pepper." He took a bite and immediately gasped for air from the spiciness.

Chun-Li took a bite from the pepper like it was just a regular carrot. She dropped it on her table and said "Ryu, nothing works! I don't feel anything!" He just said "Phew, that pepper is really hot!" Ryu wiped the tears from his eyes and immediately regretted it and said "Aah...you don't wanna touch the pepper and then your eyes!"

Chun-Li slumped back on the couch and said "Ryu...it's time to fulfil your end of our deal!" Ryu wiped his hands and eyes clean with a napkin. He looked over his shoulder in Chun-Li's eyes knowing what she meant and said "Give it some time, sweetie! We haven't been trying that long!" Chun-Li negated "Yes we have! We tried everything except the one thing we know will work!"

Ryu tried to explain "Honey, I just feel very uncomfortable making love with you while our baby is fully grown inside you!" Chun-Li gave him a confused look and said "Who said anything about making love?! Just stick it in me already! I'm miserable here!" Ryu said with sarcasm "I love it when you talk dirty!" He then focused back on the TV.

Chun-Li was very displeased that he ignored her and decided to take matters in her own hands. She swirled her fingers around on her breasts which almost popped out of her tank top by themselves and said with a purring seductive tone "Rryuu…..come on, wuzh, make looove to me!" Ryu looked over his shoulder again and watched her starting to pleasure herself.

She smiled that she had his attention and turned it up a notch. She ran her hands over her body and started to massage her own breasts. Ryu tried to look away but he started to get really hot and the shivers...not from the spicy food this time. Chun-Li just kept on pleasuring herself right next to him and reached beneath her skirt. She started to moan loud "Hmmm...This is gooood...shame you're missing out on this!"

Ryu tried to hold back but felt his resistance weaken as she kept on moaning with her eyes closed "Hmm….Aaahh….oh yes!" All of the sudden Ryu turned his body and jumped on top of her. She felt his lips on hers and opened her eyes wide. She asked in surprise "Ryu, what are you doing?" He answered aloud "I'm getting this baby out of you!"

Chun-Li now wrapped her arms around him and put on a smile as she finally got what she wanted. Ryu kissed her intently and she kissed him back with rapid short kisses. They tried to move into comfortable position and Ryu started to suck on her breasts which he unpacked out of her tank top. Chun-Li moaned "Oh...oh Ryu...yes...oh...OH!" Her tone suddenly got serious. Ryu lifted his body and said "I know! It's great!" He wanted to kiss her again; she however said with open eyes "No Ryu!...My water broke!"

Ryu dismounted Chun-Li and looked at her skirt; it was slightly wet between her legs. Chun-Li smiled and tears escaped her eyes as she said "She's finally ready!" Ryu said astonished "Boy, I am good!" he then took her hands and said happily "Chun-Li!...We are going to have a baby!" They stared at each other for a while until Chun-Li said "Umm...I think we should..."

Ryu now realized that they had to get to the hospital quickly. He grabbed Chun-Li's bag with her things for the hospital and the keys for the Jeep and then helped her get up. At the door he looked into her eyes with a huge smile and asked "Ready to become a mom?" She held her baby bump and said with an even bigger smile "I can't wait...dad!" They gave each other a deep kiss and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Phew...finally got to write the second last chapter. Enjoy!

Well now it's only moments until the great moment where their first born will see the light of day.

Read all about it in Chapter 9 coming soon

Comments and reviews are appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The warrior couple arrived at the hospital where Dr. Lisa Heart was already waiting for them with a wheel chair. Chun-Li took a seat and Dr. Heart welcomed them "Welcome back you two. I bet you are thrilled that we can finally go ahead!" Chun-Li smiled and held onto her baby bump as Ryu wheeled her into one of the elevators and said "Yeah we are very thrilled. But I'm a bit nervous about what comes now!"

Dr. Heart nodded and said "Well, I'm not gonna lie to you, Chun-Li. The contractions and pushing out the baby will be quite painful and exhausting. But trust me, once you hold little Mei-Lin in your arms for the first time, you'll forget all of it and just feel happy!" This gave Chun-Li some comfort and made her a bit relaxed until suddenly Chun-Li held onto her belly and felt all of her muscles tighten up.

With clenching teeth she said "Ouuhh...I think here comes my first contraction...hnggg!" Dr. Heart kneeled down and said "Ok, Chun-Li. Don't hold it in! Breathe it out! Come on, breathe!" Chun-Li made several deep breaths until the pain faded away. Then she said "Phew...that was intense!" Dr. Heart patted Chun-Li's back and said "Well done. There will be several more of them coming. Just do as you did now and you'll be fine."

Ryu watched the scene in awe and felt pretty helpless while standing behind the wheelchair. He asked "Are we heading for the delivery room?" Then the elevator doors opened and the group moved down the hallway Dr. Heart showed them. The doctor answered "Not yet, I'll show you to your private room first. There you can change and then we'll have to wait for Chun-Li to be ready."

Ryu raised an eyebrow and started thinking while they entered the room. He helped Chun-Li on the bed and then asked "But Lisa, I thought Chun-Li was ready after her water broke?!" Dr. Heart chuckled at Ryu's question and explained while she affixed a rubber glove "It's a different kind of ready we wait for now. Her cervix now needs to dilate ten centimetres and we are aaat..." The doctor opened Chun-Li's legs and reached in to check her cervix. After a couple of second she pulled her hand back out and said "six centimetres. So it shouldn't be too long. I'll check up on you in a while. Try and make yourselves comfortable and support her with her contractions, Ryu."

After Dr. Heart left the room Ryu asked "How are you, honey?" Chun-Li smiled and said "I'm ok, sweetie, don't worry. Can you hand me the hospital gown please?" Ryu grabbed in Chun-Li's bag of stuff and pulled out her hospital gown. Chun-Li carefully hopped off the bed and removed her clothes. As Ryu turned to hand her the gown he saw her standing next to the bed naked. Chun-Li noticed that Ryu kind of froze up and stared at her.

"Sweetie?" she asked. Ryu snapped out of his stare and handed her the gown and said "So-sorry...I just got a bit dazzled by your beauty." Chun-Li blushed and said as she took the gown "Aaww, thank you. You're so sweet!" Just as she slipped the gown over her baby bump did she feel the next contraction. She leaned forward and supported herself with her arms on the bed. Ryu rushed next to her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Chun-Li breathed heavy and moaned "Ouhh...hfff...hfff...hfff!" Ryu tried to breathe with her but suddenly felt how she tightened her grip on his hand. She increased the strength of her clutch until it nearly crushed his bones. Ryu did the best not to yell. The contraction seized and Chun-Li lifted herself back up and released Ryu's hand. Ryu looked at it and said "Ouch, that was quite a grip!" Chun-Li with open eyes said "Huh?...Ups. Sorry!" and grinned innocently at her husband.

They both laughed and Ryu helped Chun-Li back on the bed.

-RCL-

The elevator doors opened at the delivery wing level and out stepped Cammy clad in her office outfit made up of a military issue green mini skirt, an olive blouse, black heels and her red beret. She approached the reception and said to the nurse "Hi, I'm Special Agent Cammy White. I'm here to visit my friend Chun-Li Hoshi."

The nurse behind the reception counter smiled and said "Hello Agent White. Mrs. Hoshi can't accept any visitors right now since she didn't deliver yet, but you can wait in the lounge over there if you want. There already are some people waiting to visit Mrs. Hoshi." Cammy nodded and said "Thanks, I'll do that." As she walked towards the lounge she wondered who it might be.

After she turned around the corner and into the waiting lounge she cheered at the three familiar faces she spotted. Ken and Eliza were sitting together on one of the couches and their son Mel was sleeping in his mothers arms. Ken smiled and said "Cammy! Hey, how are you?" Cammy approached them and said while giving each of them a hug "Hey guys! I'm great, how are you?" Eliza answered "Great and anxious. So you got a call with the good news as well?"

Cammy sat down into a chair next to them and said "Of course. No way am I missing my best friends first born!" Ken chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty unreal isn't it?" Cammy agreed "Oh yeah. Just think, a couple years ago no one would have thought Chun-Li or Ryu becoming parents or even getting married. And now look at how far they've come together." Eliza said smiling "Well things like these can happen very quickly and unexpected." She poked Ken's side as she said that which made the whole group laugh.

Moments later Ryu stepped around the corner and received a huge smile of surprise as he saw the group in the lounge and said "Hey guys! You made it!" Cammy, Ken and Eliza stood up and gave Ryu a hug. Ken said "Wouldn't miss it for the world, bro!" At the same time a female voice called out to them "MASTER!"

Ryu turned towards the voice and could just see Sakura jumping at him and giving him a happy hug. Startled Ryu laughed and said "Hehe...Hi kiddo, so glad you could make it! Did everything go well at the dojo?" Sakura released her master from her embrace and said "Of course, don't worry. I sent everybody home, closed it up and ran here as fast as I could." The group chuckled at the obvious fact since she didn't even change out of her schoolgirl uniform and still wore her fighting gloves.

Sakura asked "I hope I'm still on time or did I miss it?" Cammy added "Yeah, tell us: How is Chun-Li doing?" Ryu tried to calm the anxiety in the room which was not easy and said "Well, first let me say it's so great that you are all here. It means a lot to us. Now as for Chun-Li, we are still waiting for her to be ready for the delivery. Within the last twenty minutes she had five contractions but only dilated two extra centimetres to seven totals!"

Sakura and Cammy didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Eliza noticed that and chuckled with Mel in her arms and said "Yeah I remember this part well, Ryu. She has to get up to ten centimetres before the baby can come. This just takes time. It could take a while or it could happen very suddenly. Not much more we can do but wait, folks."

The group nodded and patted Ryu's shoulder. Ken said "Well, you'd better get back to Chun-Li and support her. Let her know that we are here for her." Ryu smiled and said "Thanks guys. I'll let her know. But now I should get what I actually came here to get: as soda for me and a chocolate milk for Chun-Li." The group chuckled and took their seats on the couches.

Ryu got the drinks from the vending machine and went back to Chun-Li. As he opened the door he could see her on the bed breathing out yet another contraction. He walked up to her and asked "Another one?" She answered while still breathing heavy "Yeah...hfff...they're pretty frequent now...hff" Ryu grabbed a towel to remove some sweat from Chun-Li's forehead and noted "That's a good sign, isn't it?" Chun-Li answered "hff...I most certainly hope so...Phew"

Ryu cleaned her forehead with the towel and handed her the chocolate milk. Chun-Li took a sip and said "Thank you. What have you been doing for so long?" Ryu answered "I ran into some company in the lounge. Cammy, Sakura, Ken, Eliza and Mel are waiting there and crossing their fingers for you." Chun-Li smiled and took another sip on her milk.

The door opened again and Dr. Heart entered and said "Hello you two. Shall we have another look? How frequent are your contractions so far?" Chun-Li answered "They are coming every couple of minutes." Dr. Heart smiled and nodded while she slipped on her rubber glove and then said while reaching between Chun-Li's legs "That's good. Ok, let's see..." Ryu and Chun-Li were extremely anxious and hoping for good news. Then the doctor pulled out her hand and said "We're at eleven centimetres! You're ready."

The warrior couple gasped and couldn't believe it even though it's what they wanted to hear. Ryu and Chun-Li held each others hands and looked into their eyes and let some tears go. Dr. Heart picked up the phone next to the door and said after a nurse picked up on the other end "Hi...yeah it's Lisa...prep the delivery room for Chun-Li Hoshi, we'll be there in a minute." Then she hung up the phone and rolled the wheel chair next to the bed.

Ryu carefully grabbed Chun-Li and placed her into the chair and they raced towards the delivery room. They passed the lounge and Ryu and Chun-Li could do little more than wave at the stunned faces of their friends as they sped bye. Eliza immediately sprung up and said "They're heading for the delivery room! Come on guys, let's follow them!" The others jumped up from their seats and Ken picked up Mel and they ran after Ryu and Chun-Li.

The group was halted by a nurse in front of the delivery room who told them they couldn't go in. Instead they decided to wait in front of the door biting their nails.

Inside the delivery room Ryu lifted Chun-Li off the wheel chair and placed her into the delivery chair. Dr. Heart put on a surgical robe and rubber gloves to protect her from any fluids and sat down on a rolling stool. A nurse next to her was standing bye with several tools, an IV-drip and the mobile crib. Dr. Heart said to Ryu "Ok, Ryu. You can now help Chun-Li get into the posture we've been discussing earlier." Ryu acknowledged "Ok, Lisa!"

He knelt next to Chun-Li and with one arm he held onto her leg and pulled it back and with the other arm he helped to lift her upper body a little so she could more easily push out the baby. Chun-Li looked into her husbands eyes and he could se the anxiety and a little fear in her face. He gave her a deep kiss and said "You can do this, Chun-Li!" This gave her strength and confidence. Chun-Li nodded and signalled Dr. Heart that she was ready.

Suddenly another contraction was approaching and Dr. Heart said "Here we go. Now push, Chun-Li, push!" Chun-Li pushed as hard as she could and screamed "Hngggg...aaaaahhh!" Dr. Heart spurred "Yes that's it...keep going, keep going and relax! You're doing well, Chun-Li. I can already see the head!" Chun-Li breathed heavy but before she could lower her pulse Dr. Heart said "And again: PUSH!" Chun-Li pushed again with all her strength and yelled "Nyaaaaahhh...hnnggg...aaaahh! Hfff...I can't go on! It hurts so badly!"

Ryu peaked between Chun-Li's legs and said to her in awe "Chun-Li, I can see the head! She's almost out! Come on, sweetie, just one more time!" Chun-Li took a couple of breathers and then summoned all her strength into one final push "Hngggaaaaaahhhh...Aahhh!" Suddenly the couple could hear the screaming of a baby and Dr. Heart said "She's out! We got her!" Chun-Li looked down and asked "Where? Where is she?"

The nurse produced a towel and quickly cleaned off the baby as Dr. Heart clamped the umbilical cord. Then she gave her into the anxiously waiting arms of her mother. Ryu and Chun-Li were awestruck by this little girl which only moments ago was still inside Chun-Li's belly. The baby girl screamed but immediately stopped as Dr. Heart put her into Chun-Li's arms. Dr. Heart said smiling "There she is. Welcome to the world, Mei-Lin. Congratulations you two."

Ryu and Chun-Li both let go of their tears of joy and relieve and sported huge smiles. Chun-Li could barely believe what just happened and said to her daughter "Hi. Hello my little daughter. My beautiful Mei-Lin." Ryu moved in closer and watched his baby daughter with open jaw. He moved his hand towards her to carefully stroke her but suddenly little baby Mei-Lin grabbed one of his fingers with her tiny hand.

Both were completely moved by this and tears flowed from both their eyes and Ryu said "Hello my beautiful daughter. I'm your daddy!" Chun-Li smiled and said "Oh, Ryu! She is so beautiful. I love you...both..." Suddenly Chun-Li's head dropped back onto the delivery chair with closed eyes. Ryu yanked up and said shocked "Doc!"

Dr. Heart quickly checked Chun-Li and said "It's ok, Ryu. She's fine. She just passed out from exhaustion. You can go outside now and tell your friends the good news. We'll clean up both your girls and put them in your room." Ryu exhaled relieved and nodded. Before he exited the room he looked back over his shoulder again and smiled with pride at his wife and new born daughter.

-RCL-

Outside the delivery room their friends were going stir crazy. Sakura was pacing up and down while biting her nails and said "Oh my god, oh my god. Why is she screaming so loud? Why is this taking so long? I hope she is all right!" Cammy was leaning against a wall and said "Relax, Sakura. You're making me nervous!" Eliza tried to comfort them "Calm down, the both of you. It may sound bad but that's normal." Ken just nodded in agreement.

After a while the door opened and everyone immediately turned their heads towards it. Ryu stepped out and said out loud with a happy voice "We have a daughter! Yeah!" And as if he just won a fight did he raise his fist in the air and made his winning pose.

The group cheered and hugged Ryu all together with happy smiles. Sakura said "Congrats, master!" Ken said "I'm proud of you guys!" Cammy added "Congratulations! Is Chun-Li ok? Can we see them?" Ryu answered as they disengaged the hug "Thank you guys. Chun-Li and Mei-Lin are fine. The nurses are cleaning them up right now and they'll bring them back to the room after. You have to be a little more patient. I'll come and get you when she's awake and strong enough."

They all agreed and brought Ryu to the room and then returned to the lounge to wait until they finally could get a glimpse at the daughter of the strongest woman and man in the world.

-RCL-

Chun-Li woke up and felt a little groggy. She tried to gather her thoughts and looked around her. She was back in her room at the hospital and an empty IV-drip was attached to her arm. Then she saw Ryu looking at her with a smile who said "Hello beautiful. How do you feel...mommy?" She smiled and answered "Much better! What happened? Where is Mei-Lin?" Ryu grabbed her hand and said "You lost consciousness after birth. But everything is fine. And our daughter is right there."

Chun-Li looked at where Ryu pointed with his finger and saw the mobile pink crib with a sign that had 'Mei-Lin' written on it. She gasped upon seeing the crib. Ryu smiled at how tears of joy formed in Chun-Li's eyes and asked "Do feel strong enough to get up and hold her?" Chun-Li nodded her head and carefully removed the IV from her arm. Then Ryu helped her to get off the bed and into some fluffy slippers.

Ryu put a comfortable morning robe around Chun-Li and noted "Hey, your baby bump is already going down!" Chun-Li nodded but didn't really care. She just wanted to hold her baby daughter. Every moment they approached the crib she expected to wake up and that this whole experience was just a dream. But she didn't and the dream just went on and on.

Chun-Li gasped again in front of the crib when she saw their little baby daughter Mei-Lin sleeping while safely wrapped in a warm blanket. She couldn't believe her eyes and said "Oh my god! Ryu, she's so beautiful!" Ryu held his beloved wife tight in his arms and said nodding "Yes. She's just like her mother. Here, take a seat and I'll give her to you."

Chun-Li took a seat in a rocking chair next to the crib and Ryu reached for his daughter. He smiled even more when his wife said "Careful!" as he picked her up, knowing of course that there is nothing he treasured more than what he now held in his big and strong hands. Gently he placed Mei-Lin in her mother's arms.

All of Chun-Li's focus was on Mei-Lin now; nothing else mattered to her at this moment. She started to slowly rock in her chair and little Mei-Lin opened her eyes. Chun-Li smiled above both ears and whispered "Hello sweet-pea. You're with your mommy now. My beautiful little Mei-Lin." Then all of the sudden Mei-Lin started to cry.

Shocked Chun-Li looked at Ryu with worry and wonder at what she might have done wrong. Ryu said "Try feeding her. Dr. Heart said you should try that when she's awakened." A little hesitant Chun-Li unpacked one of her round breasts and held her nipple close to Mei-Lin's head.

Chun-Li gasped again when her daughter instinctively started to suck on her nipple and drink her first batch of mother's milk. Now Chun-Li smiled again and said "Oh wow, she is so thirsty! Look Ryu, she has your appetite!" Ryu laughed and said with a smile "Hehe...yes and she has your grace and beauty!" Chun-Li looked up at him and said "Ryu, we really did it! We are a real family now!" Ryu knelt down and held onto one of Chun-Li's hands and said "Yes, sweetie. And I love the both of you so much!"

Chun-Li reached with her lips towards his and he leaned in and kissed her with passion. Their kiss got interrupted by a knock on the door and Sakura's voice which they heard through it "Please can we come in now? We can barely wait anymore!" Ryu and Chun-Li laughed. Chun-Li put her breast back inside her robe and replied "Come in! But quietly please!"

The door opened and five smiling heads peaked through. Then they approached the newly baked parents and their baby daughter. They all congratulated the warrior couple and agreed on how beautiful Mei-Lin was. Even Ken and Eliza's son Mel said "Mei-Lin is b'utifull!" upon that everybody chuckled.

Sakura got to hold Mei-Lin first and then gave her carefully over to Cammy and last to Ken and Eliza. In the meantime Chun-Li stood back on her feet and then took Mei-Lin back in her arms never wanting this moment to end.

-RCL-

After Chun-Li and Mei-Lin got cleared by Dr. Heart the entire Hoshi family went back to their home. Chun-Li and Ryu placed their daughter carefully into her crib in the baby room. Chun-Li's baby bump already went down considerably and she received some good advice on how to quickly get back in shape. Therefore she now dressed herself into her custom blue quipao with the white waistband which she couldn't fit into for so long.

She then went back into the baby room and saw Ryu still standing there and looking at their sleeping daughter while wearing his karate gi. She quietly walked up next to him and whispered "Hey. She's still sleeping?" Ryu replied "Yeah. She's so peaceful and pretty." He then looked at Chun-Li and noted "Hey you're back in your quipao!" Chun-Li smiled and said "Yeah. It feels great...look at her Ryu. She completes us!"

Ryu brought his arm around Chun-Li and agreed "Yes. I couldn't say it any better. I love you, Chun-Li!" She kissed him and said "I love you too, Ryu." And together they just stood there in front of the crib admiring their little baby daughter and looking towards a wonderful future as a family.

The End

* * *

And so my second RCL story comes to an end with the warrior couple now being the warrior family.

The adventures of the Hoshi family however have only just begun!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story and just to clear things up: i totally intended this story to be filled with humor, romance and little drama. The action will return in the next story.

So if you liked it please write a little review and don't forget to read "Shadow Lady" which takes place after this story.


End file.
